A Story from the Heart
by Troublestripe
Summary: COMPLETE! Being small and with Huge ears I was hated at birth.As an apprentice I was left to die.I travel now and find a cat told in kit stories.He tells me he wants to train us.He never told us why but by his worried look I know its something big.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Great StarClan!" A huge black tom hissed with rage and confusion. His fur was on ends, eyes wide with shock, and claws unsheathed. A gray queen glared at the tom with disgust as she circled her tail protectively over a very small gray kit with big black ears.

"While you were on your _journey,_ I had our kits," the gray queen growled, slightly agitated. "I don't care how small he is, he is your kit. I left him for you to name."

The great cat looked down at the small kit, his kin. The black tom's ears fell back in disappointment. "He's only a hair bigger then a mouse!"

"I think he is a mouse," murmured Riverkit, the small kit's brother. His sister, Petalkit, couldn't help but purred in agreement. The black tom flicked his tail and silences them.

"Are you sure he is my son?" he asked for the third time but this time with mocking amusement. The small kit stumbled back; he was excited to meet his father, but now he wished this day had never came. All he ever did was comment on his size and his big ears. His father even refused to name him!

"You never acted like this before," the gray queen mewed. "Just name the poor kit."

"Bigkit," his father teased, "Because he's so big in your head!"

The queen stood to her paws and spat angrily, "Stonestar!" The black tom straightened up at his name. "If I know you, you'll give him a warrior name like, Bigears!"

"That's the plan," Stonestar purred. "His name is Bigkit, that's final." The great leader stalked out of the den, his tail flicked in annoyance. He turned around surprisingly and hissed word filled with hatred, "He is not known as _my_ kit. I refuse to say he is my kin."

Petalkit and Riverkit snickered at him. They watched Stonestar go, eyes wide in awe. "Hey, Bigkit," Petalkit mewed crudely. "I love your name; it shows how small you really are!"

Riverkit added, "And how big your ears are!"

The queen hissed, "Stop it you two, if you're going to pick on Bigkit then go see the elders."

Riverkit and Petalkit leaped to their paws and padded out of the nursery, tails held high. Once they were out of sight Bigkit stood to his paws, emotion clouded his eyes. His mother looked at him, anger burned in her eyes. "_Bigkit_," spat Winterpool, his mother. "If I knew he would name you that I would have named you myself!"

Bigkit padded closer to Winterpool. "I don't like him," he meowed; his voice was unusually high-pitched, even for a kit. "He's mean, so are Riverkit and Petalkit."

Winterpool lightly put her tail on his ears; they were big for his small body. "Your ears are the size of a regular kit; your body will grow into them." Bigkit let his ears fall back. Winterpool could tell he was uncertain by her words so she continued, "Don't listen to them; you'll be the best warrior every Clan had ever seen!" Bigkit could only hope her words would come true. He didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

**Should I continue? R&R! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Disgrace

Chapter 1

Disgrace

The nursery was strangely silent. Not a sound reached unusally Bigkit's large ears. The fur along his spine prickled, something was watching him. He lifted his small head and scanned the clearing, scenes alert for any sounds, none. With a sigh, Bigkit relaxed and settled down to fall asleep.

As soon as Bigkit closed his eyes something rammed into him like an explosion. He tumbled over onto his back from the impact, belly complete exposed, and let out a high-pitch squeal of surprise.

Riverkit, leaped onto Bigkit, hissing playfully. Bigkit tried to squirm away from Riverkit but he had him pinned down by one paw. "Get off of me you stupid fur-ball," squealed Bigkit, his voice was still unusually high-pitched.

The black kit didn't seem to hear him as he curled his lip into a snarl, "The mighty hunter pins down the helpless prey. Holding it down against its will as Riverkit prepares for a killer bite."

"Get off me," Bigkit yowled again, louder.

Petalkit heard Bigkit's cry and leaped forward, purring mockingly, "Look Riverkit, you caught your first mouse!"

"Stonestar should have named him Mousekit," spat Riverkit. _Better than Bigkit_, thought Bigkit. Riverkit turned his attention back to Bigkit. He bared his teeth and growled, "The hunter aims for the kill…"

"Wint-" Bigkit shrieked but was cut off by Riverkit. He put his weight onto his paw that held him down. It was hard to breathe under Riverkit's heavy paw.

"Oh-no," Petalkit yowled. "He's warning the other prey! Finish it off."

Riverkit bent his head and bit Bigkit's shoulder as hard as he could. Pain seared through his small body but he held back a yowl. That's just what they wanted to hear, and Bigkit knew it.

"He didn't give a squeal of death," Petalkit spat.

Riverkit put more weight on his paw, making it almost impossible to breathe, "Squeal mouse, your mother isn't here to help."

"What's going on here?"

Riverkit and Petalkit backed away from Bigkit as Stonestar padded in. The two kits relaxed when they realized it was him. Stonestar greeted them then turned to Bigkit. "Why are you bleeding?"

Bigkit knew he couldn't tell the truth, his father would only come back with a comment about him. "Um… I-I was play-fighting with Riverkit and Petalkit and-"

"You got yourself beat-up," finished Stonestar with disappointment strong in his voice. "Listen, if you beat Riverkit I'll let you become an apprentice no madder what."

Bigkit stood taller, his father hardly ever showed this kindness! He unsheathed his claws, confidents flowing through his small body, his heart burned with courage. "I'll beat Riverkit!" he vowed to himself.

"This is going to be like fighting a mouse," purred Riverkit as, he too, unsheathed his claws.

Bigkit leaped at Riverkit, wind flowing through his fur, he knew that he was going to win. Suddenly, his vision became blurry, the world started spinning before him as he landed on the ground, once again under Riverkit's paw. Stonestar let out a purr of amusement as he stifled a laugh.

Bigkit squirmed away from Riverkit and shook his fur thinking about his next move. As he was focused on his next move, Riverkit jumped over him and grasped him firmly by his scruff. The next thing he knew, his paws were off the ground, and he was flying in the air. Bigkit landed heavily on the ground right at Stonestar's paws, dazed.

Stonestar's eyes glowed with pure amusement. His tail flickered proudly and stood tall as Riverkit lifted his tail high in victory.

"Great job son," Stonestar purred. "You fought well even though Winterpool's kit is a _mouse_." Bigkit was taken back at his words. With a shock he realized Stonestar was just seeing how great _his_ son was, and how much a disgrace _Winterpool's_ is.

Stonestar rose to his paws and padded out of the nursery, tail flicking. "Petalkit, Riverkit your apprentice ceremony is tonight." Riverkit looked at Petalkit with excitement at Stonestar's words.

"What about Bigkit?"

Bigkit stayed where he was but lifted his head as Winterpool walked in. Stonestar nodded respectfully, "He is not to be an apprentice."

"And why not?" spat Winterpool, her fur started to bristle. "He will be just as good as Riverkit and Petalkit."

Stonestar shook his head slowly, "Your kit can't compare to mine."

Winterpool unsheathed her claws and yowled, "He is your kit too! I'm tired of you saying he isn't your kit!"

"I'm tired of you thinking he can be a good warrior," Stonestar replied coolly. With that, he padded out of the nursery. Winterpool looked at her paws, but made no argument.

Bigkit struggled to his paws, shaking the dust off his fur. _I'll never be an apprentice now_, Bigkit thought darkly.


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance

Chapter 2

Acceptance

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting," Stonestar's usual call rang out. Slowly, every cat settled down under Stonestar's watch, murmuring excitedly to one another.

Bigkit let his eyes stray to Petalkit and Riverkit as they sat at the bottom of Highledge. Envy made he's pelt prickle; it wasn't fair that they're going to be apprentices. Winterpool sat down under Highledge beside Bigkit. Her gray pelt brushed against his.

Winterpool looked at Bigkit and whispered, "I've talked to Stonestar-"

"What good would that do?" spat Bigkit as he let his mouse-like ears fall back. "He hates me; I'll never be an apprentice."

Stunned by his doubtful words, Winterpool didn't say anymore. She just turned her head toward Highledge and waited patiently. Stonestar flicked his tail for the two excited cats to come up. They both scrambled up the side until they were right beside Stonestar.

"This moonhigh," Stonestar started. "We gather to name two new apprentices. From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior name, they will be known as Riverpaw and Petalpaw." Petalpaw raised her head high as Riverpaw looked around the clearing until he met Bigkit's eyes. They locked, Riverpaw sneered as Bigkit hissed at him.

"Snakefang," Stonestar purred. "Will you agree to be Riverpaw's mentor?" A huge warrior with a pelt as black as night, and just as big as Stonestar, padded up to Highledge. Bigkit gasped, Snakefang was probably the best warrior in camp! Strong, noble, fierce, and loyal, Bigkit couldn't believe Riverpaw got him as a mentor! "You are a strong warrior; I hope the skills that I have taught you would be passed down to _my_ kin."

Snakefang nodded and waited patiently for Petalpaw's mentor to be announced. "Cloudpelt," Stonestar went on. "Will you mentor Petalpaw?" A gray she-cat rose to her paws, she was the best hunter in camp; even in leaf-bare this young she-cat brought back a mouthful of prey. Cloudpelt scrambled up to Highledge and stood beside Petalpaw. "You are a skillful hunter; I wish for you to pass on this skill to Petalpaw."

Snakefang and Cloudpelt bent their head down as they touched noses with their new apprentices. "But," Stonestar growled. His eyes shown with regret as he said the next words. "Bigkit, come up here."

Bigkit was frozen to the ground; am I going to be an apprentice? Petalpaw looked utterly surprised at Stonestar's words. Bigkit couldn't help but purr see the shock in Riverpaw's eyes. Winterpool nudged Bigkit to his paws, "Come on, this is your day."

Willing getting up, he dashed toward Highledge. Jump by jump he reached Highledge where Stonestar waited. "Bigkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as Bigpaw."

"If he gets his warrior name," spat Petalpaw. Cloudpelt gave her a reproachful look that made Petalpaw fall silent.

"Littlestone will mentor Bigpaw," Stonestar growled mockingly.

"Littlestone?" Bigpaw spat. "Littlestone! The lazy, mouse-brain, scared, jumpy, kittypet! She doesn't even have claws!"

"Yep," Stonestar purred. "The perfect mentor for you."

A sharp yowl made every head turn toward the bottom of Highledge. A small white cat slid down the wall that led to the top of Highledge. Clawless paws scrambling at the stone until her paws touched the bottom. The ginger and white she-cat started to shake under all the stares of the Clan cats, Littlestone.

Riverpaw gave an _mrrow_ of mocking laughter as amused purrs rippled through the Clan. Littlestone scrambled up to Highledge, once all paws were on Highledge, Littlestone peered down the side.

"Uh…Littlestone," Stonestar meowed. "You are ready for an apprentice." Littlestone jumped away from the edge and turned toward Stonestar.

"Oh… Um… yes!" the kittypet stammered. Slowly, Littlestone padded forward Bigpaw; she stopped and looked down at him. "What's a mouse doing here?"

"What did you join Littlestone in the Clan for?" Bigpaw squeaked. "She's useless!"

"I didn't let her join," Stonestar purred. "The leader before me did."

Littlestone prod Bigpaw with one clawless paw so hard he almost fell over. "It's a kit!" she yowled. Littlestone paused for a long moment but after awhile she mewed, "I can train him."

Stonestar nodded, "Good. Littlestone, you are a…um…thoughtful…skillful…cat. I wish for you to pass this onto Bigpaw."

Littlestone looked at Bigpaw; a loud purr erupted from her chest. "He's a hansom tom even though he's so small." Bigpaw stared up at Littlestone in pure shock; she was the first cat that complemented him other then Winterpool. "I'll be proud to have him as my apprentice." Maybe she wasn't that bad after all. Bigpaw lifted his head and touched noses with Littlestone's nose.

"They shall start training whenever their mentors wish," Stonestar meowed.

Bigpaw let a purr escape his throat, _I'm an apprentice!_


	4. Chapter 3: Struggle

Chapter 3

Struggle

Littlestone began walking toward the warriors' den, her fur puffed out everywhere as warriors congratulated her. She timidly nodded to the warriors and crept away from them. Bigpaw guessed with a sigh that she didn't want to start training just yet. Stonestar leaped down from Highledge and padded toward Snakefang and Cloudpelt. They exchanged quick words and separated. Warriors and apprentices went to greet and congratulate Riverpaw and Petalpaw. As other cats cast worried glances at Bigpaw, he ignored them though.

Riverpaw shouldered rudely past Bigpaw, knocking him down, and padded toward Snakefang. "What are we doing today?" Riverpaw asked loudly enough for Bigpaw to hear.

Snakefang looked over Riverpaw carefully. "We are going to rest today and explore the territory tomorrow at sunrise," Snakefang mewed sternly. "If you are late you can look after the elders for a moon, I won't allow slaking"

Bigpaw let out an _mrrow_ of laughter at Riverpaw's shocked face. He was clearly disappointed. Cloudpelt walked past them toward Petalpaw. "Petalpaw!" the she-cat's soft voice echoed though camp. "Let's go!"

Petalpaw dashed up to Cloudpelt, her pelt bristling with excitement. "Okay," Petalpaw purred. "Ready when you are."

"Good luck," Riverpaw called after Petalpaw as they began trekking toward the camp entrance.

Littlestone nudged Bigpaw gently with her clawless forepaw. _She came out of nowhere! _Bigpaw thought with a surprised gasp. "Let's go into the forest," she murmured so softly that he barely heard her. "I'll teach you how to hunt and know the territory."

Excitement prickled up Bigpaw's spine as he couldn't help but cast a glance at Riverpaw. His face was twisted with rage and envy. "Don't worry!" Bigpaw called out to Riverpaw as he turned toward the apprentices' den. "I'll bring you back a mouse!"

Riverpaw twisted around and snapped back, "The mouse will be carrying _you_ back for _me_ to eat."

Bigpaw's tiny claws unsheathed but he jumped in an alarm at Littlestone. She was hunched over in a crouch making a strange hacking sound. "Oh ho ho," she mewled. "I haven't heard that in a _long_ time!"

"You're laughing!" Bigpaw gasped with surprise as she sat up.

Littlestone sat up too and mewed coolly, "It was funny."

Hoping with all his heart that Riverpaw didn't see that, he looked back toward him. To Bigpaw's relive, envy brought him into the apprentices' den. "Let's go," Littlestone turned toward the entrance of camp.

Once they were outside of camp, Bigpaw could hear almost everything. A leaf turning as a mouse scurried under it, twigs swaying in the leaf-fall breeze, the soft flapping of a bird's wings. Bigpaw took everything in but something else made him look at Littlestone. Fear-scent was flowing from her body in waves.

"I'll show you how to hunt then you explore!" she yowled backing toward the entrance. "See that mouse." Littlestone pointed her white muzzle toward a brown mouse as it scuffled under the protection of the leaf. "Keep light of your paws. They can sense you from the ground; put all your weight toward your hunches. Like this."

Littlestone crouched close to the forest floor, not a sound came from her paws as she took a step. Bigpaw copied her stance, falling right into place, step by step he got closer to the mouse. With a shock he realized he was barely twice as big as the mouse! Riverpaw's jeer echoed through his mind, _"The mouse will be carrying _you_ back for _me_ to eat."_ That wasn't going to stop him though, he was going to catch that mouse and rub it in Riverpaw's and Petalpaw's noses. Now, he was right behind the mouse and Littlestone yowled for him to attack it.

Bigpaw leaped on the mouse, it let out a terrified squeal and tried to dash away but Bigpaw had his claws hooked in. With a vicious bite, it was all over. "Good, Good," Littlestone murmured quickly looking around with wide, fearful eyes. "Now bury it and go explore, don't get lost."

Bigpaw hauled the mouse till it was right in front of him. "You're not coming with me?"

"Of course not!" Littlestone snapped. "I can't protect you or me if that fox that has been prowling around runs into us."

"So you're just going to let it get me," Bigpaw yowled fearfully. _I don't even know what a fox is, or its scent!_

Littlestone was already padding through the entrance of the camp wall as she called out, "You're smart! Hide in a mouse hole if you hear it! Now go explore, that's an order." Before Bigpaw could argue any more she disappeared into camp.

Stifling the fear that rose like bile in Bigpaw's throat, he buried the mouse and headed away from camp, one slow paw step at a time. However, it felt nice having nobody hovering over him, no one telling him what to do, or saying how small he is and how big his ears are. Bigpaw padded confidently through the forest, forgetting all about the fox, as he tried to memorize every tree down to the roots.

_This isn't that hard_, Bigpaw purred to himself. _Just pad around and recognize the surroundings._ Suddenly he stopped, a river flowed swiftly two mouse-lengths from black and gray paws. Bigpaw had never seen exactly what he looked like. He envisions himself just like Riverpaw, gray with black paws and slightly bigger ears. Curiously, he padded forward, ears held high. What he saw surprised him.

A gray face and black ears stared back at him, with a jet black chest and tail-tip. But that's not what surprised him, Bigpaw's ears almost half the size of his head, mouse-like as Stonestar put it. He quickly drew back his ears, scarred at what he saw. Backing away slowly, Bigpaw knew exactly why all the Clan cats glared at him with worry and disrespect. All because of his ear and small body.

Bigpaw shock his head and mewed firmly, "No, I won't give into to them; I'll show all the Clans exactly what I can do!"

"Oh really?" a voice hissed from behind Bigpaw. Fur on ends and teeth bared, Bigpaw turned to face the cat that doubted him. It was a tom, big and strong, his golden and black spotted pelt shined in the sun. He loomed over Bigpaw as if he were a piece of fresh-kill, ugly teeth bared. _He's_ huge_! That cat's bigger than Stonestar!_ "Aren't you a little far away from home, kit?"

The mocking tone in the cat's voice made him draw back toward the river, "I-I'm not a kit," Bigpaw shuddered. "I'm Bigpaw!"

The tom lowered his head to where he's icy-blue stare burned into his mind. "Really?" he snarled. "I was about to catch you for my Clan until the _mouse_ spoke."

"Goldenstar!"

The golden and black spotted tom looked up at his name and yowled, "I'm over here, Sharpfang!"

Bigpaw wondered if he should use this opportunity to run but it was too late as three more cats padded forward, all just as strong as the first. "What do you have here?" a black she-cat growled. "A kit?"

Another cat leaped forward, making Bigpaw jump with surprise as it landed _right_ in front of him. "Ha!" the cat purred. "ThunderClan!" By the voice, Bigpaw figured it was another she-cat. She lowered her dark ginger head till it was right in front of Bigpaw's face, so close his whiskers brushed her muzzle. "Can I eat it?"

Bigpaw's fur bristled as he unsheathed his claws, with a rage-filled hiss, he swiped at her. To Bigpaw's surprise he caught the she-cat's muzzle. She let out a small yowl of shock as she drew back. Her green eyes flickered with hatred she shook her haunches from side to side, ready to leap at Bigpaw. But, Goldenstar flicked his tail to stop her.

"Don't touch the kit," he growled. "Let's use it as bait."

The ginger she-cat straightened up and spoke with pleasure, "For the fox?"

"Fox?" Bigpaw echoed with shock. "Why me?"

The ginger she-cat licked the blood that crept down her whiskers and muzzle, "What do you think?"

Goldenstar padded forward as the four cats circled around him, backing him toward the river, one more step and he would be under. Goldenstar hissed a warning but it was too late. Bigpaw let out a gasp as cold water swirled fiercely around him; the sounds of the cats yowling disappeared as water pulled him under.

* * *

**Poor Bigpaw, if you think nothing worse can happen to the small kit. You're wrong! Things go down hill for poor Bigpaw. But sometimes in this story it will go up for him so R&R and you'll be able to know what happens to him next. Stonestar pushies and pin needles if you review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Survival

Chapter 4

Survival

Bigpaw struggled endlessly in the leaf-fall cold water as his lungs screamed for air. The swirling water and loss of air made him loss sense of direction. Paws working furiously, he fought his way to the surface. He broke to the surface only to by swept back under by a wave of rushing brown water.

_StarClan, help me!_

As if StarClan has answered his pray, Bigpaw's front paws caught hold of a stone. Unsheathing his claws, Bigpaw trusted tiredly up the bolder that stuck out in the river. Limbs shaking he collapsed on the top, watching as the leaf-fall cold water lapped hungrily around the rock that rested in the river, unmoving.

Bigpaw looked around. Not a cat was insight, to his relief nor were the other cats. Their scent still burned in his nostrils, a sour and bitter smell Winterpool had warned him about many times over and over again.

_Those cats must have been ShadowClan cats…_

A big wave chased over the rock, showering Bigpaw with ice-cold water. He shivered and curled up on the rock. Bigpaw's only hope was to swim to ThunderClan territory. The warm and welcoming scents of ThunderClan, the sour and rank smells ShadowClan both mixed with the smell of river water.

Which way is ThunderClan? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind but he was too tired to get anything right. "I'll just guess," he murmured to himself. Scrambling to the edge of the bolder he closed his eyes and prepared to leap into the water. However, a huge wave crashed into Bigpaw, sweeping him off the bolder and into the freezing water once again.

Thrashing wildly her tried swimming towards shore, to his surprise his paws scrapped against pebbles. Unsheathing his claws, Bigpaw scrabbled up till his paws touched grass. His wobbly paws collapsed under him, Bigpaw coughed up some river water. Miserably, Bigpaw curled up into a small, shivering, ball to drift into a restless sleep.

When dawn broke Bigpaw was awaken by a strange snuffling sound, loud and close. Slowly, Bigpaw stood up and shook his stiff bones. His pelt still felt cold as he gave a wheezing cough. The snuffing got louder till it seemed like a mouse-length in front of him but suddenly stopped. Curiously, Bigpaw stumbled forward until he was right in front of a bush.

"Hello?" he realized his voice shook as he spoke. "Is any one th-"

Bigpaw let out a surprise yowl as a huge orange pelted thing launched at him. It hooked its long teeth around Bigpaw and tossed him into the air like a piece of fresh-kill. Bigpaw hit the ground; the air knocked out of him, and tried to run away.

But it was too fast; the thing caught Bigpaw again and tossed it aside. For the first time Bigpaw saw what it looked like, a muzzle as ugly as a dog's, teeth that can rip nine lives out of any leader, and a tail bushy and red. "Help a fox!" Bigpaw yowled as he tried to dash away. His stiff bone wouldn't carry him far; the fox snapped at his tail and ripped clumps of fur off of it. Bigpaw let out a terrified squeal and tried to run faster. With a mighty paw it easily rolled Bigpaw off his paws and waited for Bigpaw to get up. It wasn't long before Bigpaw realized the fox was playing with him!

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a mouse hole. Just big enough for him. Littlestone's words echoed in his mind _just get in a mouse hole._ It was his only hope, with a might leap he slid into the mouse hole but the fox grabbed his leg and started to drag him out. Letting out an angry and terrified yowl, Bigpaw swiped his claws across the fox's nose. It gave a small yowl and released him. He limbed into the hole as fast as his three legs would carry him.

Once he was deep in the hole, Bigpaw relaxed. However, the fox scrapped with its claws at the entrance as it let out excited high-pitched yells. Bigpaw shivered and looked at the entrance of the empty mouse hole as huge paws came closer and closer. Bigpaw gave a cough after cough as dirt started to roll in but the paws suddenly disappeared. Over his coughing Bigpaw heard the yelp of the fox and the battle cries of cats. His heart jumped, ThunderClan was driving away the fox! A hoarsely purr escaped his throat as he limbed out of the mouse hole only to run straight into Petalpaw.

Petalpaw stumbled back from Bigpaw as he let out another wheezing cough. "Great StarClan!" she jeered. "It looks like the fox chewed you up and spit you back out!" Bigpaw felt too awful to say anything back. His paws ached, his bones where stiff, and the coughing started to give him a sore throat.

Bigpaw watched as Cloudpelt, Adderfang _(A/N He's the deputy), _and Stonestar chased the fox away toward the river. Petalpaw keep on teasing Bigpaw but he ignored her completely. _Stonestar saved me?_ _He must have heard my cry!_

When the three warriors padded back, Cloudpelt was limping from a wounded shoulder but everyone else was fine. "T-Thanks Stonestar," Bigpaw stuttered pitifully.

Stonestar whipped his head to face Bigpaw. Bigpaw's heart broke at the look of hatred on his face. "You brought that fox here?" he yowled. "You were that _thing_ he was digging for?"

Bigpaw could only shrink toward the ground as Stonestar unsheathed his claws. "I should kill you now just to get you out of my fur! Actually, I think I will."

Cloudpelt stepped forward in front of Bigpaw and hissed coldly at Stonestar, "How dare you treat him like a flea? He has done no harm but helped us find the fox!" Cloudpelt padded the stunned Stonestar over to Bigpaw and nudged his wounded leg, Bigpaw gave a small yowl. "You need to get Darkclaw to look at that."

Bigpaw nodded slowly blinking his thanks at Cloudpelt, "I will."

Now Adderfang spoke, "Where is Littlestone? This wouldn't have happened if she was with you." Bigpaw flinched at his harsh tone and knew all too well that Adderfang was aiming it at him.

"Um," Bigpaw paused. "She told me yesterday explore without her."

"Figures," hissed Cloudpelt as she whipped back to Stonestar. "Every cat in the Clan knew Littlestone would do this, why did give her to him?"

Stonestar didn't hesitate to answer, "She wanted to mentor someone. So I gave her Winterpool's son."

Cloudpelt gave him a look of disappointment but said nothing as she nudged Bigpaw to move. "Let's head back." Bigpaw purred at the thought of curling up in his nest. Cloudpelt added in Bigpaw's ear, "When you get better I'll show you the territory." Bigpaw's throat hurt as he purred louder, Cloudpelt stuck up for him and now was offering to show him the territory! Even though he had been chased and wounded by a fox, almost drowned, and couldn't walk on his back leg Bigpaw purred as loudly as he could.

**

* * *

****See? Bigpaw's life is going up! Let's see how long that last…Oh and Overstuffed Stonestar pushies and needles for everyone who reviewed! **


	6. Chapter 5: Truth

_Truth_

Bigpaw limped painfully into Darkclaw's den; his hind leg stopped bleeding but it has swollen. Behind Bigpaw, he could hear Stonestar call for a Clan meeting. He knew only too well what he was going to say. Limping toward the entrance, Bigpaw could smell the scents of the herbs and the sour stench of Darkclaw.

Taking a deep breath, Bigpaw squeezed through the entrance. "Stop!" a dark voice hissed as Bigpaw came forward. "I told you mouse-brained kits to stay out of here!"

Bigpaw stopped as Darkclaw came forward; his amber eyes stared into him as if Stonestar was looking at him himself, Bigpaw didn't have to be told twice. Darkclaw was just as bad as his brother, Stonestar. "I'm not a kit," Bigpaw hissed angrily. "I'm Bigpaw, the newest apprentice, _remember_?"

Darkclaw lowered his head till he was staring at Bigpaw eye-to-eye. "So it is," he purred. "I can't cure your ears, voice, and size nor will I try!"

With another hiss Bigpaw spat back, "I see you still haven't found a cure you're your bad attitude!"

With an _mrrow_ of laughter, Darkclaw gave Bigpaw a nudge so hard it make him fall off balance. "Watch what you say _mouse_," he warned, suddenly serious again. "What do you want?"

"If you haven't noticed I came into a medicine cat den," Bigpaw mewed coolly getting to his paws. "What do you think I want, a piece of fresh-kill?"

Darkclaw spat crossly but said nothing as he saw Bigpaw's wounded leg. The dark cat narrowed his eyes and quickly turned around. Within two heartbeats he disappeared into the shadows of the storage. Bigpaw gave a loud cough, and as he did so, Darkclaw looked back at Bigpaw.

"Don't tell me you went for a swim!"

Bigpaw gasped in shock. "How did you know?" he hissed.

"I can still smell the river water on your pelt," he replied coolly. Darkclaw disappeared once again and from the shadows he called, "You can cure yourself!"

With another hiss, Bigpaw laid down on the sandy floor. It felt cool under his paw and warm against his cold body. When Darkclaw came back, Bigpaw was almost asleep on the ground. "Wake up you piece of fox-dung!"

Bigpaw lifted his head and looked at Darkclaw, at his paws were a sweet-smelling leaves, a sour-sweet plant, and another leaf that smelled awful. Bigpaw wrinkled his nose at the smell and gave a disgusted spit. "What's that?"

"Figure it out!" Darkclaw hissed and padded out of sight toward the Highledge, probably listening to the last of Stonestar's news. Bigpaw stared at the leaves, the scents of the sweet-smelling leaves ebbed away as the strong bitter smell replaced it.

Bigpaw grabbed the bitter leaf first just to get it out of the way, its taste was awful. He chewed through the awful taste but it was too bad. He spit out the leaf but the taste lingered strongly. A small silver tabby with fur that looked as soft and as fluffy as bird feathers padded in, past Bigpaw. Bigpaw knew who she was; she was a denmate when he was in the nursery. Silverkit was a week younger than Bigpaw and was barely six moons old; he wondered why she was still here. She cast him a curious look and gave a short purr of amusement.

Silverkit set down the herbs and padded toward him. "What are you doing?" she purred.

"Darkclaw didn't tell me how to do this," he mewed sadly but added. "What are you doing here?"

The silver she-cat gave his a confused look, "I'm the new medicine cat apprentice, weren't you here last night?"

_No, I was drowning!_ Bigpaw wanted to snap but held his tongue and ignored her last question. "Good, can you help me then?"

"You look like you need it!" Silverpaw hissed. "That leaf is soaked in mouse-bile!" Bigpaw gave her a confused look so she continued, "It's used for ticks, and if you put that thing in your mouth you'll have that taste for moons."

"What?" Bigpaw hissed. "It tastes awful though!"

Silverpaw shook her head, "Sorry, but I can help you're leg."

As Silverpaw started to press some cobwebs on his leg, Bigpaw could hear Stonestar. "He will have to look after the elders for two moons and cannot attend to the upcoming Gathering."

Bigpaw bristled, "What did I do? Littlestone is the one who sent me out alone!"

Silverpaw looked up, "It's not her fault. Stonestar gave her to you." Bigpaw didn't say anything else. He left the medicine cat den and padded off toward the apprentices' den. The meeting was cleared off, Petalpaw and Riverpaw along with Foxpaw and Wingpaw, the newest apprentices, were already curling up for the night.

Bigpaw padded toward an empty spot near Foxpaw, but the ginger she-cat swiped at him when he got close. Not wanting to go back to Darkclaw's den again, Bigpaw curled up in the nest farthest away from the others and fell into a cold sleep.

He was awaken by Littlestone the next morning, her green eyes were as dull as ever. "Go tend to the elders," she hissed quickly and disappeared out of the den. As he stood up he could feel his bones stiff in coldness, sleeping away from the other apprentices made the leaf-bare nights colder.

Bigpaw padded slowly out of the apprentices' den just in time to see Riverpaw's gray tail slip out of sight through the camp entrance. Good, Bigpaw thought darkly. I hope the fox comes back and bites him!

Grabbing two mice from the fresh-kill pile he padded over to the elders' den. A rusty voice greeted him to enter when he got near the entrance. "Just in time!" an old black she-cat named Coalfur purred hoarsely. "I was just telling these kits a story. Do you want to listen, Bigpaw?"

Another elder named Jewpelt gave a small spit, "You think an apprentice like Bigpaw would believe a kit story." Bigpaw let his ears fall back at the praise and purred. Even as a kit he would help the elders just to hear a story; they both grew fond of Bigpaw after awhile.

"Jewpelt, you always think elder's tales are kits stories." Coalfur wheezed. Bigpaw set down the mice and nudged one toward Jewpelt and then padded over to Coalfur with the other. "I'm not hungry, Bigpaw," Coalfur mewed slowly. "You can eat it."

"Can I listen to the story too?" Bigpaw asked setting the mouse down in front of him.

Coalfur lifted her head, eyes sparkling with delight, "No, no Bigpaw this really happened, when I was an older warrior, actually!"

The two kits that sat in front of Coalfur purred as the biggest one named Spotkit yowled, "Tell us!"

"We want to hear," urged the other named Icekit.

"Fine, I will," Coalfur spat and sat up. "When I was a senior warrior we all listened to a great leader." Bigpaw took a bite of the mouse and saw Jewpelt pad over to Coalfur's side, suddenly interested. "He had a pale-yellow pelt that would turn gold under the sun."

"Like Firestar?" the small kit interrupted.

Bigpaw heard of Firestar, a noble leader who saved all the Clans when Tigerstar threatened to destroy the warrior code. "Don't interrupt!" Jewpelt snapped. "But yes."

"His name was Lionstar," Coalfur purred. Bigpaw straightened up to listen better. "They claim that he was the great leader of LionClan when the great Clans still roamed. Every Clan in the forest feared him; even ShadowClan won't put a paw in our territory!"

"However," Jewpelt hissed rudely, eyes darting to Bigpaw for a moment. "Blueclaw was Lionstar's deputy; he was as small as a newly named apprentice even though he was a warrior. Each claw had the strength of TigerClan, he sent every warrior running with scratches that would leave scars for moons. Lionstar trusted him with his own live."

Jewpelt cast another look at Bigpaw as she continued, "He claimed he would be a better leader than Lionstar. Nobody believed him, so he killed Lionstar himself."

"Why?" Spotkit asked.

"Nobody really knows," Coalfur answered gravely.

Icekit hissed, "Did Blueclaw kill Lionstar like Scourge did to Tigerstar?"

Jewpelt shock her head, "We don't know that either."

Bigpaw asked the next question, "Then how do you know Blueclaw killed Lionstar?"

"I was getting to that until these kits stopped me!" Jewpelt hissed again. The kits settled down and she continued, "It was Stonestar, then Stoneheart, who saw Blueclaw walk away from Lionstar. It was a sign that he was to take Lionstar's place. Blueclaw was exiled the same day. That night, Darkclaw had a dream but I don't remember it, go ask him."

The two kits didn't have to be told twice, they dashed out of the elders' den toward Darkclaw's den. However, Bigpaw stayed behind. His mind was racing; Blueclaw killed Lionstar in a battle alone against a leader with nine lives and killed him one life after another? No warrior could do that. It didn't make sense.

* * *

**Well? R&R, please.**


	7. Chapter 6: Exile

_Exile _

The next morning Bigpaw woke up stiffer then ever. Leaf-bare nights were getting colder and colder. He struggled to his paws and padded over to Darkclaw's den. "Darkcl-" Bigpaw croaked but it wasn't even a whisper. His throat was so sore it hurt to talk.

"Bigpaw?"

Bigpaw flinched as Silverpaw came forward; he let out a wheezing cough. "Great StarClan!" she hissed under her breath, careful to not to wake Darkclaw. "What happen?"

"Well," Bigpaw meowed hoarsely. "Sleeping alone in Leaf-bare?"

Silverpaw padded toward and nudged him softly, he flinched. "Well," she mewed after a while. "You have a fever, cough, and wheezing. I'm sorry but you have Whitecough."

"Really?" Bigpaw mewed happily. "So I get to stay in here?" Silverpaw nodded and walked into the herb storage.

"I can get Feverfew for the low fever, Catmint for the cough…" Her voice trailed off as she came back out with a jaw full of herbs. "Eat these."

Bigpaw laid down and reached for a leave just as a huge paw swiped them away. "What are you doing?" Darkclaw hissed from beside Bigpaw. His fur was bristled to the tips; he looked at Bigpaw then at Silverpaw confused and angry. "Silverpaw! I told you not to help him."

Silverpaw bristled back. She padded straight up to Darkclaw and yowled right at him "Are you a medicine cat?"

Darkclaw paused.

"The last time I checked you were! Medicine cats are supposed to help _any_ cat that is hurt or sick. Isn't that what you told me two days ago?"

Bigpaw looked at Silverpaw, shocked. However, Darkclaw looked as mad as a badger. "_You_ are _my_ apprentice," he yowled so loudly Bigpaw wanted to hide his ears. "You do as I say, and because of you." He turned his glaring eyes toward Bigpaw. "If you take one step in this den, or you, Silverpaw, look once at him. We won't hesitate to kill him."

Silverpaw was low to the ground now, eyes wide and shocked. Bigpaw didn't want to stay in any longer. As fast as he could, he dashed out of the medicine cat den. However, he ran straight into Littlestone.

"Bigpaw!" she yowled with shock, her eyes darting back and forward. Once she settled down she ordered. "Go hunt."

With a sigh, Bigpaw did as he was told. It was a good thing Cloudpelt showed him around after he took care of the elders.

oOoOo

Hunting was awful. In leaf-bare, pray was very scarce. So it didn't help that Bigpaw caught only one mouse. He coughed when he found a vole and Littlestone didn't teach him how to hunt a rabbit. The first step he took the skinny rabbit dashed off.

The sun was starting to sink and night was approaching quickly when Bigpaw decided to come home. _One mouse_, Bigpaw thought tiredly. _If I can't rest the whole Clan could get sick._

Before he reached camp, a strange scent waved over him. One that he strongly recognized but the smell of the mouse confused him, so he ignored it. However, it got stronger and stronger along with the scent of freshly spilled blood. Concerned, Bigpaw buried his mouse and dashed toward camp.

Once he reached camp he figured out what the scent was, ShadowClan. Bigpaw feared for his Clan when he saw the thorn entrance. It was unrecognizable. The thorns were trampled, the scent of blood was strong, the scent of ShadowClan hung in the air, and scraps of fur flew weightless in the wind.

As Bigpaw picked his way around the trampled entrance he could hear every cat murmuring. Some saying how ShadowClan attacked without warning, or without reason. Bigpaw walked up to Winterpool and mewed with a shaky voice, "What happened?"

Winterpool looked at Bigpaw with shock and relive. However, Bigpaw had to hold back a yowl of shock, Winterpool's left eyes was closed were an enemy warrior scratched her, her chest was covered in dried blood making her snowy pelt look muddy. "Where were you?" she purred. "It doesn't matter, you're safe."

She looked up at Stonestar who sat like a hawk, preached at the edge of Highledge. "ShadowClan attacked right after the evening patrols headed out. Stonestar ordered two patrols to check ShadowClan and WindClan borders and another to search a badger's den. A couple of warriors and I were left alone with Stonestar." Winterpool paused. "You can figure out the rest."

Bigpaw paused; none of this news surprised him. Winterpool eyed him for a moment, wondering something only she could know. Bigpaw looked away from her and noticed every cat was seriously wounded.

"Because of their sneak attack," Stonestar hissed suddenly, silencing the murmur below. "We lost the battle pathetically. Now, they own a chunk of territory! Who told them?"

"What?" called Darkclaw who stood right beside Silverpaw, bristling. "Are you saying someone warned them?" Bigpaw looked at Silverpaw, ignoring whatever Darkclaw was saying, but she didn't dare turn toward Bigpaw. Only a flick of her ear told him she knew he was there.

"Who was it?" he called again. "ThunderClan was unguarded. Goldenstar and his warriors attack as the camp when only a couple of warriors were here. Three patrols were out, and ShadowClan had no reason to attack. We hadn't talked to them; put a paw on their territory, nothing! Someone warned them!"

Riverpaw stood up so quick Bigpaw flinched; Whitecough was still lingering to him. "I know who," he hissed angrily. "I barley smelled it, I was on one of those patrols. It was faint for it was barely over the line." He paused and scanned the crowd twice before the jumped up to join his father. Stonestar willingly let him take his spot. "It is the only one without a scratch!"

Ever cat scanned the crowd; Bigpaw knew in a heartbeat that Riverpaw was blaming him. It was too obvious. "Are you saying I did it?" Bigpaw croaked, claws sheathing and unsheathing angrily.

"I smelt it too," Cloudpelt hissed sadly. Her back looked shredded and torn even through the cobwebs. "I know who it was; I just hoped it wasn't true. Bigpaw, you have been talking to ShadowClan, you told them that the patrols would be out!"

Winterpool yowled loudly in shock and backed away from Bigpaw. "That's where you were!" she yowled. "I thought-" Winterpool didn't say any more as the cats around spat at Bigpaw and hissed angrily.

"Bigpaw," Stonestar yowled before Bigpaw could even open his mouth to ague. "You are exiled from ThunderClan. You have till the sun sinks out of sight." Stonestar looked over at the setting sun; only a tip peeked over the horizon. Stonestar looked back at Bigpaw and purred mockingly. "You better hurry."

**

* * *

What's the small kit going to do now? R&R to find out what!**


	8. Chapter 7: Last GoodBye

_Last Good-bye_

Frozen to the ground, Bigpaw refused to move a mouse-tail. Silverpaw was now looking at him but she wasn't in her usual mood. Instead, she looked shocked and angry. "Silverpaw," Bigpaw began but another cough interrupted him.

"He's refusing to move!" cried Petalpaw, his sister. "Should we chase him out?"

Stonestar hasn't moved an inch from his hawk-like position. His amber eyes burned into Bigpaw's pelt like the coldest fire. "That's a great idea!" he yowled as he jumped down from Highledge.

"I didn't do it!" Bigpaw hissed, but his cries were drowned out by Stonestar caterwaul.

Winterpool bristled and gave a yowl with Stonestar; her yowl nearly broke Bigpaw's heart. _She stuck with me_, Bigpaw thought darkly as he turned around and run. _It was all just another cruel joke._

One by one the rest of the Clan joined as Foxpaw dashed toward him with unsheathed claws. As fast as his little paws would carry him, Bigpaw ran through the camp entrance, through ThunderClan territory till he ran into the lake. Here he saw were the sun was, any minute the tip would disappear and Bigpaw knew all too well Stonestar was already gathering a search patrol.

His throat felt cracked and dry with all the coughing. Bigpaw padded up to the lake and took a quick drink. A cool leaf-bare breeze chilled Bigpaw to the bone as he lifted his head. He looked into the lake where his own reflection stared back. The same small, big-eared, gray and black cat looked into him. Bigpaw sneezed into his reflection.

When Bigpaw opened his eyes he saw his reflection again. "Wait," Bigpaw murmured to himself. He leaned closer and saw a little bigger cat, with smaller ears, cold icy eyes, gray and black-furred, and a powerfully muscular body. With a yowl of shock, Bigpaw backed away from the lake, the image of the older cat still glaring in his head.

"Bigpaw!"

Bigpaw flinched, expecting Petalpaw or another warrior to try and kill him. However, Silverpaw dashed out of the forest without any warriors following. "I can't believe you would do that!" her voice was stern but her eyes filled with emotion.

"Not you too!" Bigpaw hissed stressfully. "Listen, I swear by StarClan that I have never given any information about ThunderClan to ShadowClan." Silverpaw seemed a little more relaxed but she still was defensive. "I didn't do it," Bigpaw urged.

In a heartbeat, Bigpaw thought that Silverpaw didn't believe him. However, she ran back into the forest and pulled out a jaw full of herbs. "Take this with you," she mewed lowly. "They're supposed to help with your Whitecough and give you strength. Eat them when you are far and safe."

The leafy herbs rested in between them. "Why are you doing this?"

Silverpaw looked startled by this question and quickly changed the subject. "Stonestar sent a patrol toward ShadowClan territory; he thinks that you're heading there. You should probably go to WindClan territory." Bigpaw nodded and picked up the herbs in between them. "You might want to travel in the lake shore, they won't be able to scent you with the lake water. It my give you a worse cough though."

Bigpaw blinked his thanks and padded slowly into the water. With a flick of his tail, Bigpaw said good-bye and padded off toward WindClan territory.

oOoOo

The walk across WindClan was dreadful with the cold moorland wind pushing him along the lake shore. Fresh scents of rabbit were tempting but Bigpaw had no clue how to hunt one. If he were to get caught, he might not get away fast enough from the fast cats of WindClan.

Suddenly a strong smell waved over him, crisp and fresh. WindClan! Bigpaw wanted to yowl but the herbs in his mouth made it impossible to speak. Sure enough, three moon-silver dots in the moor came into sight. All swift and well fed by the look of their swollen bellies.

However, they stopped for a moment until one dashed into a sprint toward the lake. Have I been caught? To Bigpaw's relieve, the young warrior was chasing a rabbit. No wonder they're so big! The rabbit is the size of a green-leaf rabbit! Bigpaw watched the apprentice tackle the young rabbit and finished it with one quick bite.

Bigpaw remembered how the apprentice stayed up wind and when it got close enough it dashed. When the three cats padded off, Bigpaw put down his herbs and kicked grass over them. He tasted the air and caught a scent almost immediately. Making sure he was down wind, Bigpaw crept toward it. Paw-by-paw he got closer and closer till he was in jumping position.

With a huge leap, Bigpaw jumped on the rabbit. _It's bigger than me!_ The rabbit shrieked and ran; Bigpaw still hooked in tight around its neck. He bit down as hard as he could and in a heartbeat, it was over.

After a full belly, Bigpaw headed off again. The moon was half way in the sky when he reached the Two-leg barn.

Bigpaw looked back, across the lake toward the leafless trees of ThunderClan. One last look at the place he was born, his home "No," he murmured through the leaves. "It was never my home." Bigpaw lifted his tail high and turned away from the moon toward the mountains. _I am a rouge now,_ Bigpaw thought.

* * *

**Bigpaw's heading off! What will he run into? Who was that cat he saw in the lake? R&R to find out ;3**


	9. Chapter 8: Full Moon

_Full Moon _

When Bigpaw reached the two-leg barn he searched for a way inside. The only way he could escape the cold leaf-bare night was to find shelter. So far, the barn looked really welcoming. With the herbs still in his mouth, Bigpaw found a hole in the side and slipped easily through.

The inside was wonderful. The barn was warm and dry, the little scuffling of mice, and the warm hay. It was all too good for Bigpaw's tired paws. He set down the herbs and gave a loud cough and in a second, a large cat poked its head out from the hay.

"Who's that?" he called, tense. He was brown-furred with a short stubby tail, and eyes as green as emeralds.

"I don't know," replied a she-cat's voice. The tomcat spotted Bigpaw and jumped out from the covering. Slowly, he padded toward Bigpaw.

He stared at Bigpaw for a moment and purred softly, "It's a kit!"

"A kit?" repeated the she-cat. The brown tom moved out of the way to let the small black she-cat see him. Her fur was as black as coal but she had dark brown eyes. "It is! Are you okay?"

All Bigpaw could do but shake his head 'no' and lay down on the floor. Another cough escaped his throat. Traveling in the lake through WindClan territory chilled him till his paws became numb. "Go fetch him something," the black cat mewed to the tom. "Kit, we can help. Can you tell us what happened?"

"First," Bigpaw meowed as loud as he could. "I'm Bigpaw, not _kit_."

"Bigpaw? Oh! You must be one of those wild cats!" She paused. "You don't seem that dangerous though." Bigpaw held back a sharp report; at least they haven't said anything about his ears or voice. "I'm Pumpkin; well that's what the no-furs called me."

"No-furs?" echoed Bigpaw. "What are No-furs?"

Pumpkin gave him a confused look as she explained, "They are these giant things that don't walk on their front paws and have no fur but on their head."

In an instant, Bigpaw knew what they were talking about but was to numb to say anything else. "And that's Bear." She pointed her tail to the brown tom that pitifully missed a mouse. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"Just traveling," Bigpaw meowed as he grabbed a leaf and started chewing on it. Pumpkin just stared as Bigpaw like he was mad, chewing on a leaf. Bear became detracted from catching mice and padded back over to Bigpaw. Once he finished it he explained, "It's suppose to help me fell better."

"You're sick?"

Bigpaw nodded.

"Then sleep and rest!"

"But I have to get going! Stonestar will track me down and then I'll be crow-food! He'll go straight through WindClan territory straight through here. Only till he knows I'm far away will he leave me alone," the words tumbled out of Bigpaw's mouth so fast he barely knew what he was talking about.

Now, Bear and Pumpkin looked completely confused. Pumpkin looked at Bear for a moment, probably wondering if Bigpaw was hit in the head. Bigpaw didn't want to explain so he just grabbed another leaf. "So Bigpaw," Bear mewed after a while, seeming to understand him. "You can sleep here and leave in the morning. If you're pal comes looking for you we'll say you went to the mountains."

In an instant, Bigpaw felt safe. He was so relieved that he couldn't speak. He just nodded his head and swallowed the last leaf. Pumpkin helped Bigpaw into a warm patch of hay. He crawled into a patch of hay and fell asleep.

All Bigpaw dreamed about was the cat from the lake reflection. The cat, little bigger than Bigpaw, prowling through the darkness. One paw at a time he reached Bigpaw and stared. Either of them moved as their eyes locked.

"Who are you?" Bigpaw meowed strongly but inside he was wary of the new comer.

The icy glaze of the blue cat didn't blink as he spoke. However, he was speaking too low for Bigpaw to hear. Even with his sharp hearing.

He awoke with Bear, nudging him to his paws. He seemed tense and concerned. "Bigpaw," he hissed. "Bigpaw, move."

He stood back to let Bigpaw get up, at his paws was a mouse. "Eat quickly," Pumpkin hissed as she came into view through the hole Bigpaw came in through. "You must leave."

By the light outside, Bigpaw could tell it was dark still. "Why?" Bigpaw mewed; he realized that his voice sounded louder than before. He felt much better.

"The wild cats gather under the full moon," Bear said quickly as Bigpaw swallowed the mouse as fast as he could without choking. "They will be heading back now, they might smell you. If one smells you, the whole bunch could barge in!"

Bigpaw suddenly remembered the full moon was out! If Stonestar or any other warrior even caught a trace, all of them would come. "Pumpkin and Bear," Bigpaw meowed. "Thank you, I won't forget you're kindness." With a single bound, Bigpaw slipped out of sight.

Sure enough, Bigpaw could see cats separating from the island. Stonestar was padding forward to WindClan territory with Riverpaw strangely lagging behind. Suddenly, Riverpaw stopped.

Bigpaw tensed. Riverpaw parted his jaws and smelled the air. His head whipped in Bigpaw's direction. With all his strength, he ran as fast as he could. _Riverpaw saw me! I'm dead_! It wasn't long before he heard following pawsteps.

"Bigpaw! Why are you running?" sneered a voice that sent shivers down Bigpaw's spine. He looked back you see Riverpaw right at his tail. "_Mouse_," he yowled mockingly.

Bigpaw bristled and spun around, anger pulsing through his tiny body. "That's going to be the last time you call me mouse!" He let out a yowl and leaped as Riverpaw. His not-so-smart brother didn't have time to react. With one swipe, Bigpaw struck Riverpaw's face. Blood splatter the grass as Riverpaw recoiled onto his hind legs letting out a high-pitch cry of terror. Bigpaw struck his right eye.

"What did you do?" he wailed. Riverpaw opened his left eyes and saw Bigpaw. With all of his might, Riverpaw slammed his front paws on Bigpaw. The impact slammed Bigpaw to the ground with all of Riverpaw's weight on top of him, crushing him. Bigpaw let out a choking cry as he couldn't breath. Desperate, Bigpaw squeezed out of Riverpaw's grasp. He couldn't do anything but run now. His side hurt along with his front paw. When Riverpaw's paws slammed on Bigpaw he hit his ribs and foreleg, possibly breaking them, but Bigpaw kept running.

To his relive Riverpaw stopped following and was heading back, his tail twitching as he continued to wail over his eye. However, Bigpaw found it harder and harder to breath. With Riverpaw's weight and Bigpaw's size, the move affected Bigpaw more than it should have. But Bigpaw refused to stop running. Even when he reached the mountain he kept running.

The sun has risen past its highest point by the time Bigpaw slowed down to a trot. He looked down and realized that he was standing in snow. Bigpaw coughed as he couldn't breathe. Frantic, Bigpaw cried for help but it was too late. He fell in the snow and drifted into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

Just when Bigpaw got lucky and ran into Pumpkin and Bear, Riverpaw finds him. Is he unlucky or what? What will happen next? R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9: Frozen

_Frozen_

Bigpaw opened his eyes, but only darkness greeted them. Bigpaw closed his eyes to escape it. Suddenly he realized how cold he was. So cold that his nose was numb. _What is this?_ He wailed silently. _It's so cold…_

However, the coldness thawed away as a blazing heat, so hot Bigpaw wanted to go back to the freezing cold. His eyes shot open as a raging fire blazed right in front of him. It was so hot, so harsh, that the flames were blue. The blue flames danced in front of Bigpaw, almost drawing him forward.

A cold voice from beside Bigpaw meowed in his ear suddenly. It was a cold hard voice that made Bigpaw think it was the thing that made him freeze before. "_Listen to the flames_."

Just as the cold voice said, a soft crackle of the blue fire hissed. It hissed so softly only Bigpaw's large ears could catch what they said.

_Blue flames will rise once again…_

"Blue flame will rise once again?" Bigpaw echoed. "What does that me-"

Suddenly, the fire moved quickly toward Bigpaw, like a forest fire. His paws were still frozen to the ground as it came forward. _Move!_ Bigpaw yowled at his paws, but they refused to budge along with the rest of his body. _Move! Move now!_ Bigpaw could only watch in terror as the fire blazed right in front of his nose.

Bigpaw jolted awake. The dark forest and the blue flames disappeared but the ominous words still seemed to echo around him. Suddenly Bigpaw's body convulsed as he coughed up blood. _Great StarClan! What's wrong with me?_

"Stay still," ordered a soft voice from beside Bigpaw. "Stay still or it'll get worse!"

"Silverpaw?"

"Hurry, eat these," hissed the soft voice again. A paw pushed a dried yellow leaf in front of Bigpaw. "Don't chew it, swallow it whole."

"Is he going to be okay?" quivered an unfamiliar voice.

"Only the Tribe of Endless Hunting can say," replied the she-cat coolly. Bigpaw ignored the two cats as he forced the leave down. However, before he had it half way down he threw up. "Good, Good. Eagle, get the Nightdew."

_Nightdew?_ He saw a mud-caked cat, or apprentice, run away through the snow. _What is going on?_

"Kit," the she-cat mewed. Bigpaw turned around to face the she-cat. Silverpaw would have never called him kit. It wasn't Silverpaw. Instead it was a stone-gray cat with silver furred paws. "You have Blackcough, just stay calm."

Bigpaw heard of Blackcough, Darkclaw threatened him with it when he was barely a moon old.

_Bigkit was in Darkclaw's den, even though Winterpool told him not to go in there. 'Mouse!' Darkclaw snarled as he entered his den to find the mouse-sized kit looking around. Bigkit didn't have a name yet, for Stonestar was still missing. The Clan just called him mouse. 'If you don't get out right now, I'll force you to eat deathberries, I'll make you so sick you will get Blackcough-'_

'_What's Blackcough?' Bigkit interrupted._

'_It's really rare, it comes from Whitecough even though it's worse than Greencough, there's no cure for it. You cough and cough till you start to cough out blood!' He paused as Bigkit seemed unfazed. 'Till you die.'_

"I-I," Bigpaw sputtered, lost for words. _I'm going to die!_ The mud-covered cat came back; its jaws were filled with strong smelling herbs.

"Breath in the scent," she hissed. "It might clear the blood out of your lungs."

"Might?" Bigpaw wailed. "I'm going to die!"

"Shut up!" spat the mud-covered cat. "If you do as she says, you could live."

Being ordered around by strangers made Bigpaw's pelt prick. However, he obeyed and inhaled deeply. After a while, Bigpaw's stomach became to hurt from the smell, but his cough slowly went away. "What is this?" Bigpaw rumbled as he hunched over.

"Nightdew," the gray she-cat murmured.

Bigpaw paused as she took it away. The cat named Eagle hasn't moved an inch as he looked over Bigpaw. "Your front leg is broken," he mewed firmly. "And two ribs." Stunned, Bigpaw just looked at him.

"How do you know?" he asked finally.

Eagle sighed as if it wasn't even worth his time to explain, "They're swollen."

"Let's take him back," the silver cat meowed. Eagle nodded and padded forward Bigpaw. He grasped his scruff firmly and began walking. However, Bigpaw didn't like being held like a kit.

"Why are you caring me?" he yowled. "I can wal-"

"Don't be stupid!" snapped the she-cat. "If you walk any more on that leg or fall you're bones may not form back the same."

Bigpaw fell still. "Why are you helping a stranger?"

"You're no threat to us," she hissed. "I'm Stoneteller of Tribe of Rushing Water. I was named after my long-dead kin. That's Eagle, he still a to-be." Eagle bristled slightly.

"Stoneteller?"

"Teller of pointed Stones."

"So you're leader?"

"You can say that."

Bigpaw fell silent once more as from a far off distance he heard something, something loud. Like a big patch of snow falling but different. It was water. The noise became louder and louder till he saw it. Water falling of the end of a cliff and crashing thunderously into the river below, it was amazing.

Eagle and Stoneteller led to the side of the waterfall and jumped in behind it. Bigpaw closed his eyes, ready to hit water. However, Eagle's paws hit ground instead of water. Almost instantly, Bigpaw heard cats over the waterfall. By the sound of it, there were a lot of cats.

**

* * *

Good thing happened this time. Now Bigpaw's heading into the Tribe of Rushing Water's cave. He won't stay long though. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10: Tribe

_Tribe of Rushing Water_

Bigpaw could only drop his mouth as his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. A wide cavern opened to him where cats dashed briskly back and forth. Some cared pray as one queen held a kit that squealed defiantly. The queen disappeared into a small set at the edge of the cave, where more mewling kits wailed for her.

Eagle pasted Bigpaw to Stoneteller and padded off to another set, cross the wide land from the nursery. "This is you're camp?" Bigpaw couldn't hide the awe in his voice as he looked up to the sky-high roof. "It's huge!"

Stoneteller padded over to the far side of the raging waterfall. It was weird to Bigpaw. For some reason, he found that over the waterfall, he could hear every pawstep, every hushed whisper as the Tribe cats looked at him. _Had StarClan given me big ear for this? _Bigpaw thought for a moment. _Nah._

When they reached the den set, Stoneteller put Bigpaw on a nest of feathers and moss. "You're bones will need some time to heal, do you mind?"

"No," Bigpaw purred and he shifted himself into a more comfortable position. "How long?"

"Two moons at least," Stoneteller said dryly. "I'll let one of the To-bes to bring you some prey."

Before Bigpaw could say anything else the gray she-cat disappeared. _What's a to-be?_ After a minute of thinking, Bigpaw decide that it was an apprentice. _Eagle's still a to-be_, he laughed to himself. _He's a full-grown warrior!_

"Are you the kit they were talking about?" a she-cat hissed suddenly. Her fur was smeared in drying mud and a small rabbit was between her front paws. Bigpaw nodded, he has been getting use to cats calling him kit. "You're ears are huge!"

Bigpaw growled and hissed, "What?"

"No, no!" she mewed quickly. "I like them."

"Lair." _Littlestone said the same think but look at me now!_

The she-cat narrowed her eyes at him and passed him the rabbit. "I hope you choke!"

"Get in line!" Bigpaw wailed pitifully, he couldn't help it.

Now the she-cat's eyes softened. "I'm Ivy that Grows around Trees or Ivy for short."

Bigpaw ignored Ivy as he took a bite. It felt good to eat now that his cough was almost gone. Ivy settled down and looked at Bigpaw for a moment. "What's you're name?"

"Bigpaw," he said quickly.

Ivy seemed confused. "Big paw that Catches Prey?"

"Nope, just Bigpaw."

"Why would anybody call you Bigpaw?" Ivy seemed horrified. "It's an awful name for you!"

Bigpaw looked up, "It's better than the other name they called me."

"They? What did you're Tribe call you?"

"I didn't live in a _Tribe_, I did live in Thunder_Clan._" Bigpaw sighed. "When I was born I was the size of a mouse, so that's what they called me. _Mouse_." He imitated the word mouse to make it sound just like Riverpaw. Ivy recoiled at the word as Bigpaw took another bite.

"Mouse?" Ivy paused. "But mice are prey!"

"Exactly," he whispered, half to himself. Bigpaw didn't want to explain any more so he pushed the half-eaten rabbit away (Bigpaw could never finish his food.) and fell asleep.

The same dream came. Darkness, cold, hot, fire, whispers, it was all so weird. However the dream became fogger and unclear each night he stayed in the cave. Ivy came everyday, making sure he had water or food. They even swap stories to past by the time. He learned what a To-be, Caveguards, and Preyhunters are. By the sound of her stories, life in the mountains seemed great. Days came into weeks and weeks came into a moon.

However one day Ivy asked, "Where did you come from?" As Bigpaw explained he came from ThunderClan Ivy wanted to know more about his life. "What was you're kit hood like?"

Bigpaw paused, "Awful, my father is the leader of the Clan. He went somewhere before I was born and when he came back Winterpool, my mother, left me for him to name. He called me Bigkit just so when I become a warrior he could call me Bigear! It looks like he won't get his chance." Bigpaw already explained kits, apprentices, warriors, queens, and elders to Ivy so she understood completely.

"I went to the elders' den a lot," Bigpaw purred as he remembered Coalfur and Jewpelt hissing at Petalkit for calling him a mouse. "They liked me a lot."

Bigpaw explained the story of how ShadowClan cornered him, his fight down the river, and running from the fox. The story Coalfur told him to Stonestar exiling him. "Who is _Silverpaw_?" Ivy interrupted suddenly.

Startled, Bigpaw was lost for words. "I didn't say her name."

"Yea you did," Ivy meowed, slightly annoyed. "Is she you're mate?"

"No!" Bigpaw yowled so loudly all the Tribe cats heads turned. Ivy narrowed her eyes. "No," Bigpaw repeated to a regular meow. "Just a friend."

After that, Bigpaw hasn't since Ivy for half a moon. Her friend, Moonlight that Reflects off Water, ignored Bigpaw every time he asked where she was. A week was left till Bigpaw could walk again and now he was restless.

Suddenly, a loud yowl echoed around the cave. "Put me down!" a she-cat screeched. Bigpaw's heart leaped. Standing on his three good legs, he wobbled as fast as he could to the entrance. Eagle and another Caveguard named River that Flows Swiftly held a silver she-cat.

"Silverpaw!"

"Bigpaw?" the silver she-cat asked. Eagle set her down as she dashed over to Bigpaw. "You're alive!"

"The last time I checked I was," he purred. Silverpaw looked startled.

"You're grown, and you're voice isn't like a kit's," Silverpaw paused. "You look different."

"Nah," Bigpaw meowed. "I'm just happier here." Yea, the regular prey and sleep helped him grown a little but he was still as small as a kit, just not as small as a newborn kit. His ears were still huge and mouse-like but nobody made fun of them. Bigpaw loved the Tribe. Suddenly it hit Bigpaw. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know," spat River.

"She's my old friend," Bigpaw mewed to River. He seemed relaxed and the two Caveguards padded back. "So what did you come all this way for?" Silverpaw gave Bigpaw a rued face and Bigpaw put in quickly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Silverpaw pricked her ears and looked around. "Come, I'll explain when we are…" Bigpaw understood. By the look of fear in Silverpaw's eyes, there was a story to be told.

**

* * *

I guess that's a Cliffie…Oh well. This is my fav. story to type! Silverpaw has something to tell Bigpaw. R&R and I'll update by this weekend!**


	12. Chapter 11: Silverpaw's Story

**I know, short chapter but my computer has been down all day. However, I kept my promise!**

_Silverpaw's Story_

Bigpaw led Silverpaw to his den. He couldn't help but notice that her whiskers were almost frozen and she shivered a lot. When they got there a fresh mouse lay on his nest but Bigpaw wasn't hungry. Silverpaw looked thin though. "You can have it, I'm not hungry." Silverpaw padded over to the mouse and nibbled on it. Bigpaw watched patiently but questions kept buzzing in his mind.

Once, she finished Bigpaw spoke first. "Are you okay?"

Silverpaw nodded feebly, "Let me ask the questions first. Did you run into Riverpaw?" Bigpaw bristled as he tried to stand to his paws. However, his front paw wasn't completely healed yet and it felt numb. So he sat back down and nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He couldn't hide that you blinded his eye," Silverpaw started, "there was nothing Darkclaw could do." A rumbling purr raged through Bigpaw. "But he said it was worth it to kill you."

Bigpaw let out a startled yowl, "He said he killed me?" Silverpaw nodded. "How-Wha-" He let out a hiss as he couldn't find another thing to say. He only closed his mouth to let Silverpaw speak.

"I thought he really did," Silverpaw murmured darkly. Bigpaw stopped and looked at Silverpaw. "I wanted to ask Darkclaw what berry heals bellyache for Icekit but Darkclaw wasn't in his den. He was in Stonestar's den." She paused and unsheathed her claws. "So were Cloudpelt, Petalpaw, Riverpaw, and Snakefang."

"I stopped right before I enter as I heard you're name. Darkclaw spoke, 'I've been having that dream more and more and when _he_ left it stopped.'"

"'What dream?' Riverpaw growled to Darkclaw."

"'You haven't heard? I was cold, cold till the point I thought I was going to freeze to death. Suddenly blue flames ignited in front of my eyes saying something about 'Blue flames will rise again.' I though it meant Bigpaw, because he looks just like Blueclaw.'"

Frozen to the ground, Bigpaw was speechless. _That's the dream… So is Blueclaw the cat in the lake reflection?_

"That's not all," Silverpaw spat with venom. Her eyes flared angrily. "Cloudpelt was talking."

"She said to Stonestar, 'It' all because I did as you told me.' Stonestar looked confused so Cloudpelt reminded him. 'I brought Bigpaw to show him the territory and told him to get a mouse that was in ShadowClan territory. He bounced over the border straight after the mouse.'"

Claws scrapping the ground Bigpaw realized with a shock when he remembered Cloudpelt showed him the territory; she told him to hunt a mouse. It was couple of good fox-leaps over the border but Bigpaw didn't know. _That's what happened, that's what I got blamed for._

"So Stonestar and Cloudpelt planned this?"

Silverpaw nodded sadly. "Then I saw the look on Petalpaw's face. She was horrified at what she just heard."

"Petalpaw?" Bigpaw yowled. "She hates me!"

"Only because Riverpaw did," Silverpaw explained. "I talked to her afterwards. She looked up to Riverpaw as a kit. Petalpaw wanted to go find you but I wasn't needed. I told her to stay, I would rather find a dead cat then heal a Clan full of traitors. And…I didn't want to believe you were dead."

The last words she said sent a shiver down his spine, not a nervous shiver or scared, a happy shiver. "Really?"

She quickly changed the subject, "There's something else. I went to Moonpool right before I came after you. I had the same dream Darkclaw explained."

Bigpaw's head swarmed with information. Cloudpelt made him cross the border. Stonestar thinks he's dead. Petalpaw missing him. The same dream Darkclaw and Silverpaw had been meant for him. Did this mean he was supposed to be exiled or StarClan has abandoned him?

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12: Redtree

**Updates might be slow, sorry. I know another short chapter, I'm sorry. The next one will be actiony!**

_Red Tree that Touches Sky_

Silverpaw ate slowly as she pushed away the mostly eaten pray back to Bigpaw. Bigpaw had explained the Tribe ways with Silverpaw and they haven't spoken since. It was weird, they've always talked together.

However, every time he thought of something to say his mind pounced straight to Stonestar. The more Bigpaw thought the more Bigpaw understood.

Stonestar ordered Cloudpelt to fame Bigpaw for contacting ShadowClan. She showed him the territory and led him straight to the ShadowClan border. A mouse flickered from the other side and Cloudpelt took her chance.

Stonestar made Cloudpelt, Riverpaw, and Petalpaw patrol the ShadowClan border the day they attacked. Cloudpelt led Riverpaw and Petalpaw straight to his washed over scent.

Riverpaw told that Bigpaw did it and he was exiled right on the spot. It was all a plan to get rid of him. "He got what he wanted," Bigpaw murmured so low that Silverpaw couldn't catch what he said. "I don't care any more."

When a week came and went, a strange cat has been prowling through his dream. Not the small blue tom but a mud-slick cat. At first Bigpaw thought it was from the Tribe of Endless Hunting but only StarClan watched over him. He came more and more till Bigpaw though it wasn't a dream.

Mist rose now, blinding Bigpaw from anything a pawstep away. "StarClan?" Bigpaw hissed into the smoldering cloud. His fur bristled; he knew exactly what has happened. "Have you come to abandon me? Just like the rest of _that_ Clan?"

As the mist lifted a row of five unknown cats sat in front of Bigpaw in a line. Stars glittered in their pelts as their eyes shown with wisdom. Bigpaw recognized a short snow-white kit. She tumbled with another kit that Bigpaw couldn't recognize.

"Icekit?"

The kit looked up but he realized that it wasn't the little kit. This kit had a mask of gray fur. "Bigpaw," murmured a red cat at the end of the small line. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting rules these parts. I am Red tree that touches sky, or Redsky." He was big for a cat, even if he was a tom. He lifted his head to the stars above him. "You're StarClan does not wish to follow you're journey."

"Figures," Bigpaw scowled at the red cat. "They left me just as I knew they did." The red cat didn't speak any more.

"You are young and foolish," a wiry brown she-cat mewed softly. "I don't expect you to understand. Even if you did, you would convince yourself different."

Bigpaw opened his mouth but closed it. "There is no arguing," another she-cat purred. The gray and white she-cat rapped her tail protectively around the kit. "We will watch over you now as if you were a kit."

Bigpaw jolted awake. A strange prickle in his paw told him to move. Get out of the Tribe and leave everything that he loved. Why? That was the only thing buzzing in his ears. Now more than ever before, Bigpaw wanted to head out of the mountains, leave Stoneteller, leave all of his new friends, and even leave Silverpaw. For this was a journey he had to do on his own.


	14. Chapter 13: Journey

_Journey _

Paw-by-paw Bigpaw crept out of the cave with a heavy heart. He was turning his back on everything, everything that meant something to him. It's the only thing to do. He had to find whatever he was looking for, no matter what it took. Silverpaw already has been through a lot, she would only slow him down.

"It would be safer," he murmured as he padded straight at the cave entrance. "If she stays here the Caveguards would protect her." Looking back at the Tribe for one last time Bigpaw couldn't help but remember looking back at ThunderClan. He was leaving, yet another home. The same fire burned in him as he looked at the Tribe curled up in their dens.

Bigpaw turned his back for one second when a meowed made him jump. "Bigpaw?" Silverpaw meowed. "Where are you going?"

Forcing himself look at Silverpaw, Bigpaw couldn't help realize she was worried. "Um...I'm just going for a walk."

"Can I come too?" Her eyes still looked wary as Bigpaw became uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I just want to go alone…" Silverpaw nodded her head but looked slightly hurt. She knew he wasn't telling the truth. Right before she turned around Bigpaw called her back, "Wait, you can come!"

Silverpaw bounded beside Bigpaw happily. "I thought you were going to leave," she sighed. "But-"

She stopped talking as Bigpaw put his tail on her muzzle. He didn't move his tail as he looked at her eyes. Soft and kind, he couldn't lie to her. "I am," he confessed.

Silverpaw's green eyes widened with shock but she said no more. Bigpaw lead the way out of the cave with Silverpaw following slowly behind. Once they were outside, Silverpaw spoke, "So you're leaving me behind."

Before Bigpaw answered Silverpaw spat at him. Her fur was bristled to their tips as claws flashed, "Well forget it! I didn't leave the Clan just because I heard of Stonestar's plan! I came because I _wanted_ to be with you. I won't be left behind this time."

Instead of being nervous or worried Bigpaw's heart leaped. He tried to convince himself not to bring Silverpaw but Silverpaw wanted to come with him, _wanted_. He couldn't tell her 'no', he wanted her to come too. "Well, I guess there's no stopping you," Bigpaw purred. "Let's go."

Together, side-by-side, Bigpaw and Silverpaw headed off to wherever their paws led them.

xoxoxo

"Great StarClan," spat Silverpaw as she looked out into the never-ending tangle of ThunderPaths that swerved right at their paws. "Are we supposed to past that?" Bigpaw was already tired; they passed through the mountains and passed a long, endless path of twoleg nests. However, he didn't want to stop. His heart would only rest if he past whatever was beyond the tangled path.

Silverpaw lend on to Bigpaw's side, she was tired, but didn't complain. It has been a full moon since they left the Tribe. Both of them had grown strong to the harsh traveling life, but have grown closer together.

Bigpaw licked her ear soothingly as she looked at the tangle of monsters. "We're almost there," he meowed softly. "Just past this."

"Has StarClan told you this," Silverpaw muttered.

He paused.

"No," Bigpaw growled darker than he expected. "They abandoned us."

Silverpaw moved away from Bigpaw, stunned. "Abandoned?"

A loud thunderous roar rang their ears as a huge monster with more paws then they could count stormed by. "What was that?" Bigpaw yowled. Silverpaw said nothing as she padded toward the edge. Bigpaw quickly followed.

When the roaring died away they both dashed safely to the other side like they have some many times before. Row by row Bigpaw began to think it would never end. "How many mor-"

Silverpaw stopped Bigpaw before he could say another word. She bristled as a cat as big as Stonestar padded closer to them. "I think it's a loner," she whispered. "A friendly one I hope."

However, another cat bounded after the first and another quickly followed. They saw them and ran over, circling Bigpaw and Silverpaw. "Look," spat a she-cat as she sat down. "A couple of strays wondered in our land."

"Let's take them to him," purred the big tom as he looked back at the she-cat. "He said he was expecting somebody."

"Take us," Bigpaw spat. He glanced a quickly look at the bewildered Silverpaw. "I want to see _him_!" The three cats looked just as stunned as Silverpaw but lead the way. The tom looked annoyed at being ordered by a cat the size an apprentice but he had no choice. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Kazaree of BloodClan," purred the she-cat. Bigpaw and Silverpaw stared stunned and the longing in Bigpaw's paws subsided. He made a mistake. BloodClan wasn't just a kit's story. It was true, and now they were as good as dead.

"Glider," the big tom meowed smoothly. "That's Wind." He flicked his tail to the smaller tom. "He can't speak."

A flicker of compaction for the small tom flickered in Bigpaw but quickly passed. It wasn't his problem.

When they all passed the rest of the ThunderPaths a twoleg dump slowly came into view. The three cats padded straight into it. Cats were everywhere, some huddled together, others whispering about them. Every head turned as they padded by though.

When they reached the end of the dump a large pile of two-leg thrash gathered together created a shadow beside it. A small tom hidden in the shadow hissed for them to stop. "Who are you strangers? Wait." The tom's voice rang familiarly in Bigpaw's ears but he didn't say anything. "Are you Bigpaw?"

The small tom stepped forward; his pelt gleamed blue-gray with icy-blue eyes. This was the cat in his dreams, this was the cat in the lake reflection, and this is where he wanted to be. "I'm sorry, I'm Blueclaw, leader of BloodClan."

**

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun!**


	15. Chapter 14: Noble Leader

Silverpaw let a squeal of shock escape her mouth as Bigpaw coward to the ground. However, he also held his ground. He couldn't believe he was looking at the warrior that killed Lionstar. The warrior that helped make Stonestar the leader he is.

The small blue warrior looked as powerful as a badger; his cold blue eyes darted from Bigpaw to Silverpaw. As Bigpaw recalled to the story Coalfur and Jewpelt told him shiver crept up his spine, _this cat killed a leader with nine lives. He must be strong to make it this far…or lead BloodClan._

Blueclaw motioned Wind, Kazaree, and Glider away with his tail. The three quickly obeyed, murmuring under breath as they gave Bigpaw wary glances. "Bigpaw," Silverpaw whispered. "Have you heard of Blueclaw from Coalfur?" When Bigpaw nodded his head she added, "This is bad…"

"Who's this?" Blueclaw spat, interrupting Silverpaw. "Is she with you?" He turned to Bigpaw and sat down. Paws neatly tucked under him. The small gray tom's hostile voice faded as he meowed much softer, "I came with a friend. She was nice and looked like Stoneheart in a way." He looked up at the clouds that floated by, lost in a wave of memories.

"How did you know I was coming?" Bigpaw murmured, interrupting Blueclaw's thoughts. Blueclaw snapped back to Bigpaw. "How did you know?" he repeated as Blueclaw looked confused.

A rumbling purr erupted from Blueclaw which shocked Bigpaw and Silverpaw. A tom that killed a leader letting a good-humor purr rumble, it wasn't what they expected. To them, Blueclaw was a bit, strange. "No, young warrior, you wanted to come to me. I merely helped. Even though StarClan let Stoneheart exile me I still believed they would help me. However, it was BloodClan who needs me now."

"So you did kill Lionstar!" Silverpaw hissed. They were a _little_ more relaxed around Blueclaw now that he seemed to have a good heart but the wary feeling didn't completely subside.

Blueclaw soft eyes hardened as he stood to his paws. "I didn't kill Lionstar," he vowed. "I don't care if you believe me or not, it was Stoneheart."

At first, Bigpaw stared at Blueclaw as if he made a mouse-brained joke. However, the more he thought of it, the more it made sense. He could see the young warrior Stoneheart, stop at nothing to get his paws on nine lives and endless respect. Every hair on Bigpaw's pelt stood to its ends. Stonestar killed Lionstar, Lionstar would have been alive right now and Bigpaw wouldn't have been exiled. "Can you tell us," Silverpaw meowed.

"Of course," Blueclaw meowed. "Not today though, tomorrow."

Before, Silverpaw could open his mouth, Blueclaw was already padding away. Still stunned from what he just heard, Bigpaw could only stare into space just like Blueclaw, thinking of what could have happened and what did happen. Silverpaw settled by Bigpaw and together, right on that spot, they fell asleep.

xoxoxo

_**(This part is back in the forest when Blueclaw was still warrior, he his telling Silverpaw and Bigpaw what happened but I thought this would be more interesting this way...)**_

"Stoneheart!"

The young black warrior turned around to face Blueclaw as he padded briskly over. Stoneheart looked down at the small deputy but answered dryly, "Yes Blueclaw?"

"I want you to lead sun-high patrol, I've smelled ShadowClan reek all over our territory again," Blueclaw paused as Stoneheart lip twitched into a snarl. He bristled, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Stoneheart shook his head, "The thought of those flea-bags on our territory…"

Blueclaw looked into Stoneheart's cold eyes and knew that Stoneheart was snarling at him. He shrugged it off, Stoneheart was just jealous that he wasn't deputy. As Stoneheart began to pad away Blueclaw decided to go hunting with the next hunting patrol. A good hunt would help him feel like a TigerClan cat again. "Coalfur get Winterpaw, if she hunts well I'll tell Lionstar it's time for her warrior ceremony!"

At Winterpaw's name, Stoneheart veered around to watch the gray apprentice dashed out of the apprentices' den toward Coalfur. "I would love that!" she yowled. Stoneheart padded over to Winterpaw and gave her ear a quick lick. They shared quick words as Stoneheart wished good luck.

Blueclaw watched the two cats and let a purr amusement claw out of him. The thought of Stoneheart falling for the young warrior, Lionstar's daughter even, brought out the good side of Stoneheart. Even though he couldn't imagine Stoneheart's good side.

As sun-high approached, Blueclaw headed off with Coalfur and Winterpaw. A small hunting patrol but in the middle of Greenleaf there was no worry about prey. Winterpaw stopped and sniffed the air. As quick as a rabbit Winterpaw raced silently under a tree. Above her head was a fat wood pigeon resting on a low branch about a fox-length below Winterpaw. With one mighty leap she grabbed the bird with her claws and before she landed the bird was dead.

"Great StarClan I couldn't have done better myself!" Blueclaw praised. It was true; he couldn't reach the bird with his height. Something caught his eye a flash of red. _Fox!_ "I'll check over here," he meowed causally. Once he realized that there was not a scent of fox he was about to head but Stoneheart's voice rang in his ears; curiosity torn at him like claws.

"Okay," Stoneheart meow was getting clearer and clearer. "Tell Goldenstar that at the next Gathering, I'll be there as a leader."

"Yea right," Blueclaw purred as he creped closer. "If any one was to be as good as Lionstar it would be me." He was about to show himself when he saw who Stoneheart was talking to.

Redfang, the ShadowClan deputy, his fur was gingerly-brown that must have been what he had seen! The big brunt could overpower Blueclaw with a good fight but if Stoneheart interfered it would be over. He kept his distance. "Are you going to need any help killing the leader? By the sound of it he's good." When Stoneheart shock his head 'no', Redfang asked, "What about the deputy?"

"Blueclaw?" Stoneheart purred mockingly. "A flea could beat the runt! If he gets in the way I'll get rid of him too."

Blueclaw stepped back to get ready and run but to his luck, his back paw snapped a twig. They both stopped. Suddenly their voices turned to whispers as he could hear pawsteps fading. "I've got to warn Lio-"

"_Ha_, I don't think so Blueclaw!" Redfang leaped at Blueclaw. His claws sliced into his haunches like thorns. Blueclaw let out a yowl, half shock, half pain as he tried to twist around to swipe at the red tom but was well out of reach. Redfang let out a dreadful yowl as he ripped at his back. Warm blood dripped down his side and off his stomach as he gave an angry snarl.

Redfang leaped back as Blueclaw began to struggle free. Twisting around to face the ShadowClan deputy he saw a smug look on his face. He thought he had it won. With a powerful leap he jumped at Blueclaw's shoulders but his moves were too predictable.

Blueclaw flipped onto his back and kicked out with his back paws, thrusting him backwards. Redfang let out a snort yowl of shock as he landed on his back. Blueclaw wasted no time tearing his exposed belly to bits. Only when Redfang's anger struggles became weak and his hisses turn to cried of fear did Blueclaw let the ShadowClan deputy escape.

"Lionstar!" Blueclaw yowled. He was running as fast his his paws would carry him. With every step pain ripped at his back as if Redfang was still tearing at him. Even though he beat Redfang, the fight lasted a while, giving Stoneheart all the time in the world.

As he reached camp, Lionstar was nowhere in sight. Littlepaw nearly jumped out of her pelt as Blueclaw called for him.

"Keep you're fur on," rumbled Bramblewhisker, the oldest elder who has been dozing in the sun. "He just went hunting with Stoneheart." He flipped over and looked at Blueclaw with round eyes. "Great StarClan you're bleeding!" However, Blueclaw didn't hear him as he was already dashing back into the forest, scenes alert for any sound.

As his back made him slow down to a trot he heard it, somewhere, in the distance he heard cats fighting. It stopped suddenly, as an earsplitting caterwaul erupted from a dark tom. Blueclaw caught a glimpse of Stoneheart leaped out at Lionstar. He dashed toward.

The brave golden leader was knocked off his paws. Stoneheart didn't waste anytime as he slashed a pawful of claws across the leader's flank, missing his neck by a mouse-length. Lionstar, the strong leader he was, faced the pain and torn through at Stoneheart. With ease he unbalanced the big tomcat and pinned him down. Blueclaw stopped himself from helping, Lionstar could handle Stoneheart. Then another flash of gray tossed Lionstar off of Stoneheart.

"Adderfang!" Blueclaw snarled he lunged at the warrior. Now, locked in a tangle of claws and fangs Blueclaw slashed at every inch of fur he could see. All his strikes were useless. Swipe after swipe Blueclaw missed and missed. The slender tom dodged his blows easily. Frustration made Blueclaw anger and careless. I wasn't long before Adderfang swiped Blueclaw's paws from under him and he aimed for a killer blow.

"Stop," Stoneheart snarled darkly. Blood dripped from his muzzle onto Lionstar lifeless body. "Keep him alive. We have to blame somebody for this."

"Stoneheart why are you doing this," Blueclaw wailed. He struggled to get out of Adderfang's grip but nothing worked.

Lionstar roused again but he was already pinned by Stoneheart. "Stoneheart!" he spat. "I won't be killed that easily." His words were brave but Blueclaw saw fear flood his eyes. It was the scariest thing Blueclaw ever seen. Lionstar knew he was going to lose.

Stoneheart was about to aim for the last blow but Lionstar snarled so fiercely Stoneheart frozen. "You can't win a fight without help. Every life you took from me you had to Adderfang knock me off of you. I can tell now. You will end the Clans if you can, but by StarClan I swear I will stop you!"

"Ha!" Stoneheart yowled. "Let me see you stop me now." Blueclaw closed his eyes as he Lionstar's last yowl die away. The great leader, no the best leader to ever roam the forest for times to come, has been killed.

* * *

**Stonestar did it! Yea! I like this story. Now scroll down once and click the little purple button plwease...**


	16. Chapter 15: Training

_Training_

It has been about a week after the small leader, Blueclaw, told the two apprentices what Stonestar did. It shocked Bigpaw to the tips of his claws. However, he could believe that Stonestar would do that. The cloudy days mirrored Bigpaw's mood.

Bigpaw leaned against Silverpaw. The small silver cat looked at him with warm eyes and purred. Bigpaw purred too, Silverpaw always brightened Bigpaw's mood. However, he has thought about what he was going to do for a long time. Now he needed her opinion. "I have to go back," he murmured.

Silverpaw didn't flinch or move at the news. "I was wondering when you were going to," she softly murmured back. "When?" A light drizzle began to fall as Kazaree padded up, stopping Bigpaw from answering. Her brown fur bristled as rain began to pelt on them.

"Blueclaw would like to see you," Kazaree growled as a rain drops hit her face and ears. She turned to Silverpaw and meowed sternly, "Just Bigpaw."

He bristled slightly, what would Blueclaw want that Silverpaw couldn't hear? Bigpaw stood to his paws warily and padded away from Silverpaw toward Kazaree. The strong she-cat turned around and led into the heavy rain. She led Bigpaw to the end on the twoleg dump and stopped abruptly.

With a flick of her tail she told Bigpaw to head inside. However, he couldn't find the entrance to a den. "Where do I go?" he asked Kazaree but she was already dashing away to find shelter from the rain. Sighing he padded straight ahead. As he took a couple of pawsteps he realized there was a hole in the middle of a bunch of twoleg trash. He slid in.

Inside was warm and dry, the hard sandstone ground felt rough under Bigpaw's pads. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he saw a den big enough to hold four cats. In the middle of the den sat the small leader of BloodClan.

Blueclaw greeted him with a brisk mew. "Sit, I have a lot I want to talk about." As Bigpaw settled down Blueclaw spoke again, "I want to train you, Bigpaw, and Silverpaw too if she would like."

Slightly stunned, Bigpaw ventured, "Why?"

Blueclaw paused, his usual good-humored eyes darkened into a serious stare. "The Clans need you. StarClan needs you. Right now a dark force has swept over the forest and cats have been killed by it. Dozens."

"What is it? If it's killing cats then Winterpool and Petalpaw could be dead! I'm no hero!" The words slipped out from Bigpaw like a mouse under a kit's paw. He didn't need Winterpool or Petalpaw any more. However, Blueclaw's eyes widen in shock.

"Winterpool?" he muttered, still wide eyed. "Is that the gray she-cat Stoneheart loves?"

Bigpaw nodded his head, "Petalpaw and Winterpool are my sister and mother. Why?"

"Because," he stopped; quickly changing the subject. "This is all making sense now!" Now, Blueclaw was on his paws, pacing restlessly back and forth. "If Winterpool is your mother then," he stopped once again. "Listen Bigpaw, for the sake of the Clans I have to train you how to fight, how to hunt, everything Lionstar thought me."

Completely confused, Bigpaw asked, "What does this have to do with Winterpool?"

"In time I will tell, but only when you are ready to face the threat of the forest. I will tell you this though; StarClan gave you those ears for a reason, your small body too."

"For a reason," Bigpaw echoed. His mind raced of how they could be useful. "All they help me with is getting Stonestar to hate me and exile me for not being to perfect son!"

Blueclaw waved his tail for Bigpaw to go, "Meet me at sunset tonight, if you wish, bring Silverpaw with you."

xoxoxo

Bigpaw raced back to Silverpaw, his mind buzzing as if he had bees around him. _What had made Blueclaw…_He paused. There was no word for how Blueclaw as acting. As he reached the small den piled under five fox-lengths of cut up wood, as he squeezed through Silverpaw greeted him. Bigpaw shock rain drops off his pelt and settled down.

"Well?" Silverpaw promoted. "What happened?"

As Bigpaw explained, Silverpaw looked more and more confused. "So, he wants to train us?"

Bigpaw nodded, "He gave me an option but when he figured out I was Winterpool's kin he told me I have to train with him." Silverpaw nodded thoughtfully but she looked uncertain.

"I guess we just have to wait, just like he told us." They both curled up together and fell asleep/

Bigpaw's sleep was interpreted by the wailing of cats. All cries of fear. Another sound rose above it all; strange yowling noise. Cold kept up Bigpaw's spine. The yowling was a cat dying. Suddenly, the old sensation of freezing cold and burn heat soared through Bigpaw again. However, the prophecy said more that what it said last time. _Blue flames will rise again; as flash of claws will claim many lives…_The rest of the prophecy faded into nothingness as Bigpaw jolted awake.

This prophecy wasn't just about 'blue flames rising'; there was something more hidden in the words that Bigpaw couldn't uncover.

"Bigpaw, Silverpaw come," Blueclaw meowed from outside their den. Bigpaw saw that the rain hasn't past but a warm glow at the end of the clouds showed that sunset was approaching.

"I'll tell you everything when I come back," Bigpaw meowed to Silverpaw as she stirred.

She stretched her mouth into a wide yawn. "Are you mouse-brained?" she mewed tiredly. "I am coming with you!"

They padded side-by-side toward Blueclaw's den but he wasn't there. Confused, Bigpaw searched on the other side of the den. Still no Blueclaw. Bigpaw gave Silverpaw a worried look, "Maybe he left?"

Suddenly, if hit him. _Mouse-brain!_ He yowled at himself. _He's testing you, scent for him!_ Parting his jaws he caught a faint trace of Blueclaw's scent. They followed the trace till they were in the far unoccupied corner of the twoleg dump. Wind, the silent warrior, was sitting in the middle a sandy ground, tail rapped neatly around his paws. A flick of his tail welcomed them. Next to him, a little kit sat and stared at Bigpaw. His amber eyes followed his movements unblinkingly.

"We have a lot to work on," Blueclaw murmured suddenly. He jumped off a pile of twoleg garbage and landed neatly behind them. "If you can't follow my scent tomorrow then you have to hunt for the elderly and sick. I don't care if your paws fell off I want them full-fed by Moonhigh."

Blueclaw was serious about what he was saying if it was his last hour in his life Blueclaw would want him to hunt for them. "Now, Wind will train with Silverpaw today, tomorrow I will. Wind is the best hunter in BloodClan, not even Rush, the fastest runner could out-hunt him!"

Wind padded over to Silverpaw and led her through a hole in the fence, leaving Bigpaw, Blueclaw, and the kit alone. "He will watch us train today, I teaching him how to fight." Bigpaw looked at the gray tom but the kit wasn't looking at him any more. Instead he looked at Blueclaw.

Suddenly, Blueclaw launched at Bigpaw with claws unsheathed. He pushed Bigpaw off his paws and scored his unsheathed claws down his side. Blood welled up as Blueclaw ripped at his pelt.

Startled from the attack, Bigpaw slipped free from Blueclaw. The blue warrior snarled at Bigpaw as he backed away into the shadows. Shaking blood from his pelt he looked for Blueclaw, but the shadows were darker by the setting sun. The gray kit was on his paws now, bristling with excitement as he watched his leader rip at Bigpaw.

Trying to ignore the kit he listened hard. For the faintest trace would help Bigpaw in this battle. Then he heard it, the light click of claws on the stony floor. Blueclaw was testing him, testing his hearing. This wasn't regular training that apprentices received. He was facing the cat that ruled the dark Clan. Right now, Blueclaw was fighting with Bigpaw as if his life depended on it.

**Luck you, You got two updates in one weekend! Well, R&R!**


	17. Chapter 16: Night's Hunt

Chapter 15

A Night's Hunt

Bigpaw listened carefully. With every breeze, with every sound, could hide the leader that lurked in the sunset's shadows. He couldn't see Blueclaw anywhere. Not in front of him, beside, or around. His pelt prickled as he heard a low growling. Bigpaw whipped around to see Blueclaw stalking forward.

"Come on, Bigpaw," Blueclaw growled. Bigpaw was about to yowl something back at him but once again the warrior beat him to it. "I don't care how you train in the forest; you're training with me now!" He gave a fearsome caterwaul and locked onto Bigpaw's shoulder. With a small yowl of rage Bigpaw twisted around to bite Blueclaw's back. To his surprise, his teeth sunk in.

Blueclaw released and stumbled away from Bigpaw and purred. "Good," he meowed. "Train with Glacier now."

"Glacier?" Bigpaw repeated. The small gray kit stood to his paws. His amber eyes looked at Bigpaw once again. Something about them, though, made his pelt prickle.

"Yes," Blueclaw meowed, back to his good-humor self. "And you're kin."

"My kin?" Bigpaw repeated once again. "Wha-bu-"

"I told you I traveled with a she-cat, she's my mate. Glacier, Lunar, and Breeze are our kits."

Bigpaw looked at the kit as it tumbled toward him. Now he realized that the kit had Stonestar's eyes. Piercing amber eyes, which seem to carve into your pelt, waiting for a mistake.

"So I have to fight him?" the kit, which was about a mouse-length shorter than Bigpaw, meowed curiously. "He's older."

"By several moons," Blueclaw corrected. "Trust me, you'll do fine."

Glacier turned back to Bigpaw and bristled. The kit crouched low to the ground, ready for the signal. Looking at the small kit he couldn't help but purr as it got ready for battle. With a flick of Blueclaw's tail Bigpaw leaped. This will be easy…

Glacier stood on his hind legs and thrust his paws at Bigpaw's flank. He twisted in midair and within seconds he hit the ground, dazed. The kit unbalanced Bigpaw before he touched the ground. "That's a warrior's favorite move!" Blueclaw teased. "Here, it's a kit's."

Warily standing to his paw, Bigpaw saw Glacier back in the same position. Crouched and ready for Bigpaw to attack again. This was going to be a long training session…

When moonhigh came Bigpaw was so tired he could fall asleep on his paws. Scratches on his pelt stung from when Blueclaw and even Glacier got him. His pride was torn by being beaten by a kit, a kit that's barely five moons old. As he padded to his den he was disappointed to see Silverpaw not there. Too tired and weak to hiss in annoyance he flipped onto his side and fell asleep.

xoxoxo

Yet again Bigpaw was awakening before he wanted to get to his paws. Blueclaw was prodding him with a paw, making him jump. "Come on," he meowed. "Can't burn daylight."

Silverpaw was in the den now and she snapped, "It's not even sun-high!" However, by the silence, Blueclaw wasn't their. Eyes still close Bigpaw dragged to his paws. "Wind had me hunting moons after moonhigh!" She spat. "Good luck."

Bigpaw opened his eyes to find Silverpaw sniffing his shoulder. "Good luck to you, watch Glacier, he likes to unbalance you."

"Glacier?" she meowed.

"Just be prepared to be beaten by a kit," he purred. Bigpaw bounced out of the den before Silverpaw could say another word. He padded to the far side of the twoleg dump were they trained yesterday and to his surprise neither Blueclaw nor Wind where in sight. Sitting down, he waited. When minutes passed fear gripped him as he remembered. I was supposed to follow his scent!

Jumping back to his paws Bigpaw ran as fast as his stiff legs would carry him. Once back at his den, Blueclaw's scent was growing old and the sun was beginning to rise. As fast as he could he followed his scent.

By the time he got there Blueclaw and Silverpaw were already training. Silverpaw swiped at Blueclaw as he leaped at her. He recoiled just in time but Silverpaw managed to rip out a tuff of his hair.

Glacier turned around and bristled with excitement. "Hi, Bigpaw!" squealed Glacier. Blueclaw suddenly stopped and flicked his tail for Silverpaw to wait.

"Hi, Bigpaw," Blueclaw meowed in his usual voice. "Glad you can make it. Spots has Whitecough, his den is where we trained yesterday. As my mate, Blackflower is caring for kits; she is in the other side. You will find all the elders together by my den. As Solar is sick also and he will tell you where the others are."

Bigpaw saw Wind approach. His eyes looked dull and for some reason he looked old but he is as young as a new warrior. With a flick of his tail he led the way out of the den. Following, Bigpaw realized why Blueclaw listed all those cats. He wants them fed. It was his punishment for being late.

Training with Wind was weird. Usually cats talked during train. Once, Bigpaw tried to copy Wind's crouch but Wind shock his head and put his tail on Bigpaw's shoulders and pressed down. Bigpaw lowered his shoulders and Wind nodded. Not a word. Wind has gone off now to let Bigpaw practice alone and hunt for the sick and elderly. He caught enough for a whole Clan and decided to go to the cat named Spots first.

As he got closer he could smell sickness as a small movement in an underground den caught his eye. A small white and ginger spotted tom poked his head out. "Are you Bigpaw?" the tom whispered. His voice was barely audible as even though the night was quiet.

"Ye-sa," muffled Bigpaw through his mouthful of prey. Spots turned around and limped back to his den. Bigpaw followed. Spots whipped around before Bigpaw could put a paw in his den.

He bristled and snarled, "Don't come. We don't need another sick cat. Le-leave the prey right there." Bigpaw dropped the prey were he stood padded away. _I hope the other cats aren't like that!_

Bigpaw stopped before he entered the next den, he didn't even know who lived in it. "Hello?" he mewed.

"Shh," spat a soft voice. Bigpaw sighed, another sour BloodClan cat. He expected to see a big cat but a slender she-cat slipped out. "Hi Bigpaw, Blueclaw told me you would come. I'm Blackflower," her voice was strangely kind and her green eyes sparkled like gems in the moonlight. "Blueclaw's and my kits are asleep right now but Glacier speaks fondly of you."

Touched, Bigpaw purred, "I brought you prey." Blackflower grabbed two pieces and headed back inside, flicking her tail in thanks.

Once every cat has eaten, Bigpaw took a piece for himself and ate. It was the first time in two days Bigpaw has eaten. However, only one mouse was left. The sun was rising and now every muscle in his body ached but the sun was rising again. When he lifted his head he saw Blueclaw heading toward him.

However, he looked more troubled then Bigpaw. "Take the day off, there's something wrong. I'll tell you tomorrow."

**R&R! If I get Five Reviews I'll update by this weekend! If anybody guesses what Blueclaw is worried about you get to have a character in my story! So take a wild guess and R&R!**


	18. Chapter 17: Return

Return

Confused by Blueclaw's sudden news, Bigpaw felt sick to his stomach. What could have happened that caused Blueclaw to cancel training today? Abandoning the half-eaten mouse, he padded after Blueclaw.

"Why?" Bigpaw meowed. "What happened?" Blueclaw didn't answer and kept walking; his tail was swishing back and forth nervously. Disappointed, he gave up and headed back to Silverpaw and his den. Silverpaw was already awake and looked extremely confused.

"Did he tell you?" she mewed softly. When Bigpaw nodded she meowed, "I hope nothing bad has happened…"

Curiosity clawed like thorns at his pelt. He bristled at all the ideas of what could have happened. "Let's follow him," whispered Bigpaw. It was the only thing he could think of without bothering Blueclaw.

Silverpaw bristled with excitement, "That's a great idea! Let's go before we miss something!"

Together they followed Blueclaw's scent. The big ginger mouse-brained tom, Rush got in the way but they finally caught up to him. The gray tom was jumpy, all the good-humor were sucked out of his eyes. The sight sent a shiver down Bigpaw's spine.

_Crack!_

Blueclaw wiped around so fast Bigpaw was almost caught. He stepped on a twig. Silverpaw gave Bigpaw a humorous look at the thought of being caught. For some reason, Silverpaw never worried about anything. Blueclaw seemed to relax and let a small glint of humor escape is eyes as he purred and padded on.

"He's purred!" mewed Silverpaw once he was out of hearing range. "He must know we're here."

"Well…He didn't tell us to go back," Bigpaw meowed. "Let's keep going."

They didn't have to travel far before Blueclaw came to a stop again. He looked back and slipped inside Blackflower's den. After one minute Bigpaw was thinking about heading back. "Come on you two," Blueclaw yowled. "Maybe you can help!" Fear slashed at Bigpaw. He sounded scared.

"Hurry," Bigpaw hissed as he dashed forward.

Silverpaw followed and asked, "Did anything happen to Glacier?"

Once they were in the den the scent of blood filled the air. "Silverpaw," he called. In a flash Silverpaw was by Blueclaw's side. "What can we do, you told me you were a medicine cat apprentice right?"

Bigpaw hissed in frustration, he didn't even know what was going on. Glacier was wailing as Lily and Rose, his sisters mewled sadly. "Blueclaw," Silverpaw gasped. "When did she get Blackcough?"

"Blackcough?" Bigpaw yowled and shouldered his way by Blueclaw. Blackflower was lied out on her side as she shuddered and coughed up blood. The sight looked eerily familiar. However, it wasn't this bad. "Yarrow," he spat. "Yarrow leaves will help get the blood out of her."

"We don't have yarrow here!" Blueclaw panicked. "Only Catmint and some berries in the Twoleg Park."

However, she stopped moving as soon as Blueclaw began to talk. Silverpaw reacted first. "Glacier, Lily, and Rose go with Bigpaw, outside." Bigpaw backed out of the den with the kits following.

Glacier, not yet realized what had happened, told Bigpaw what was going on, "Spots came in last night saying he was too cold. Blackflower moved us to the smaller den in the side as she helped Spots. We woke up and he was covered in blood! Spots was dead when we woke up, then Blackflower started coughing up blood…"

Rose whimpered, "She's dead isn't she?"

Bigpaw couldn't answer because Blueclaw walked out and beat him to it. His expression was dark as he came looked at the cats. Silverpaw's tail dragged on the ground as she followed. Blueclaw looked at all the kits and mewed. "Come on. It's time to training. All of you."

xoxoxo

Moons has come and gone since Blackflower died. Blueclaw and the kits, now full-grown apprentices, have passed her death and were all back to their old selves. Glacier was now training regularly with Bigpaw. Bigpaw has grown as tall as Blueclaw and he was completely grown. He was leaner and stronger, Blueclaw even made a statement that he looked like Lionstar a bit. Silverpaw was taller then Bigpaw! New-leaf, Green-leaf, and Leaf-fall passed through quickly.

A loud caterwaul erupted from Bigpaw as he ranked his claws down Blueclaw's flank. Blood stained the sandstone ground but that didn't stop the two cats. Claw after claw they fought. Only till, Glacier unbalanced Blueclaw did they stop.

"Okay, Okay," Blueclaw purred. "Beaten by my own son!"

"If only Rose and Lily could too," Glacier spat. "The two she-cats only care about how they figured out Catmint can cure Whitecough and Greencough!"

Blueclaw spoke before Silverpaw could make a comment. "I think you should head back Bigpaw," Blueclaw interrupted. "Now."

"Now?" echoed all three of the cats.

"Did I stutter? Now," Blueclaw spat. "You and Silverpaw can beat me now. I think I have done my job."

Silverpaw looked at Bigpaw, "I don't want to leave."

Blueclaw suddenly stood to his paws and snarled, "I mean it. You have to leave this place. If you're Winterpool's son you're the only one who can do this." Bigpaw, once again confused, he was about to ask but decided not to.

However, Glacier seemed to agree with Blueclaw and flicked his tail in good-bye. Feeling booted out of BloodClan he flicked his tail in good-bye and headed off with Silverpaw by his side.

xoxoxo

It wasn't as long as it was before, only one moon passed as they reached the top of the bottom of the mountain. He looked ahead at the lake and memories flooded through his mind. Riverpaw and Stonestar were the only memories that he wish would disappear. They headed down the slope. Bigpaw offered to help his mate as she seemed to struggle down the slope, however before he could Silverpaw leaped down by his side.

Bigpaw purred and gave Silverpaw a swift lick, "Almost there."

Silverpaw licked her paw and swiped it over her ears, "What if they chase us out?"

"If Blueclaw's right, that the Clans are struggling, then they wouldn't care if we came back," Bigpaw hoped. Tails entwined they padded till they passed the Twoleg Barn and faced the lake. HE stared into the water as memoirs flooded over once again. "It's weird," Bigpaw whispered, "being back here."

"Bigpaw?"

Silverpaw and Bigpaw almost leaped out of their pelts as the twisted around. A warrior faced them, dark gray, with warm amber eyes. Some of her whiskers were missing as her pelt was ripped and torn; her tail was bent halfway in the middle, probably was broken and was never healed properly, ears shredded the cat looked like a kittypet that just fought a dog. The she-cat looked at Silverpaw then Bigpaw.

"Is it really you?" Petalpaw yowled.

**I hate to say it but nobody won soo… everyone gets to put in a cat! I can only pick two though so one cat per person please. Well? R&R! We're almost at the big 100!**


	19. Chapter 18: Last Words

_Last Words_

Petalpaw was unrecognizable, she was tall and lean, her tail waved awkwardly. They stared at each other for moons. Bigpaw, utterly shocked, stood to his paws and just looked at the awful state she was in. _And why is she in RiverClan territory_?

Silverpaw broke the silences, "Great StarClan, Petalpaw, what has happened since we left?"

"Well, I'm Petalflower now, I'm not proud of it though…" Petalflower spat angrily and lashed her tail sideways and back, a glint of hatred burned in her eyes. Bigpaw purred; she hasn't changed a bit. "We were the last warriors name in the forest."

"What?" Bigpaw yowled. "How long was that?"

"Long ago," she lowered her voice as if the shadows of the setting sun were listening. "A moon after Silverpaw left, we weren't ready."

"We?" they both meowed at the same time.

"Riverstone," Petalflower growled. "If only I could claw out his other eye, but then Stonestar would stop me again." Petalflower's eyes drifted to Silverpaw, within seconds she gasped, "StarClan, Silverpaw you're going to have kits, and soon too!"

Silverpaw swiped her tongue over her paw a couple times and purred. It was true, Silverpaw was pregnant.

Bigpaw was about to say something but Petalflower swiped her tail over his mouth. "I'll talk at my den. If Stonestar or Riverstone knew you were here then they would send the whole Clan after you." She paused. "And Winterpool would like to see her son again."

Standing to his paws Bigpaw became wary, the last time he saw Winterpool she spat at and left him just like Stonestar. Some many questions buzzed in his head, what was Petalflower in RiverClan territory was, why wasn't there any scent markers, there were some many questions he walked into ThunderClan territory without even realizing it, or what was left of it.

_Fox_, Bigpaw bristled as he smelt its sour stink. It lied on its side, a silver shiny thing wrapped around its neck where dried blood turned it scarlet. "Don't worry," Petalflower meowed coldly. "Its dead, watch out for those shiny things, there shouldn't be anymore though, Leaf-fall's coming." Bigpaw paused as he remembered the fox that chased him when he crawled out of the river. "We're almost there."

The hollow came into sight; however, Bigpaw didn't miss it. BloodClan was more of a home with Glacier and Blueclaw. As they padded in several cats looked up. They bristled at the sight of new cats. Bigpaw gasped as he recognized Cloudpelt. The she-cat has drawn her lip back into a snarl at the smell of the unfamiliar cats. Clumps of fur was missing form her pelt, she was missing all her whiskers, her tail was even gone! The way Cloudpelt's eyes were closed, Bigpaw figured she lost her eyesight and she was tossed aside. Then he realized only six cats were in the hollow, some of them from other Clans.

He padded after Petalflower as he slowly looked around; Silverpaw nudged him, "Look." A dark ginger she-cat stood like a hawk, looking over Highledge, this cat looked unharmed. "I think that's Foxpaw…"

"Foxpaw?" Bigpaw yowled. The dark ginger she-cat snapped her head toward the cat that called her name.

Petalflower covered for him, "Yea, I saw that fox lying outside the hollow too."

It was an awful cover but she seemed to take the bait. The dark ginger she-cat turned her green eyes away from them as her tail thrashed angrily at being disturbed. "She's with Stonestar now, and Riverstone's mate. Don't yell out any more someone might recognize you."

They came to the Medicine cat den but it wasn't that den any more. Dried leaves were shriveled in the corner; a small nest of bracken was shifted in the middle, a small mound of gray fur slowly raised and fell.

"Winterpool," Petalflower meowed softly. "I brought guest." The gray mound shifted as Winterpool slowly raised her head.

She turned toward Bigpaw and hissed, "Who's this? Wait. Lionstar?"

"No," Bigpaw meowed as softly as Petalflower. "It's me Bigpaw."

"Ha!" Winterpool yowled and added darkly. "Riverstone killed Bigpaw a long time ago." She lowered her head down again and was about to fall back asleep.

"Winterpool," Bigpaw pleaded. "Listen, it's really me." Winterpool twisted around and staggered to her paws. Holding back a yowl of grief as he saw every bone in her body, her gray fur was almost gone and a fresh wound oozed on her side. The beaten queen came forward and looked over Bigpaw.

Her eyes stopped and widened at his big ears. Her old soft and proud voice came back for a heartbeat. "StarClan," she yowled. "Bigpaw! It's you! You're aliv-" Winterpool coughed and fell to the ground wheezing.

"Winterpool!" Petalflower and Bigpaw yowled at the same time. They dashed over to her and nudged her to her paws.

"Listen," Winterpool growled. "This is important. Stonestar told us he killed Lionstar and his dying words were, 'I swear by StarClan I'll kill you.' He laughed at Lionstar. I gave up right there as he told us, me, that he killed my father."

"Father?" Silverpaw echoed. She gave Bigpaw an excited and nervous glance.

"Yes, Lionstar is my father and your grandfather," she purred. Winterpool gave another shudder. "I swore that if you were alive I would stay alive till I saw my brave big-ear warrior one last time." Her voice shook at the next words, "As soon as I fig-figured out that Cloudpelt set you up I refused to eat, sleep, I even tried to find you after Silverpaw left." She coughed again this time her words were barely audible as she spoke slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you Bigpaw. I love you two brave warriors more than anything."

Bigpaw's eyes clouded with emotion, Winterpool was dying. He took in her last words, listened and remembered them. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she looked at Petalflower and Bigpaw together. "I thought I would never see you two together again. Be brave, my beloveds." The young gray queen's eyes became lifeless as she stopped breathing.

Silverpaw looked away and murmured, "She was so young. Yet she looked like an elder. You made her last moments worth breathing. I hate to say this but she would be better in StarClan now."

However much Bigpaw wanted to disagree he knew Silverpaw as right. Together, they pulled her body to the lake and buried her so StarClan could come and guide her pawsteps. Petalflower sat down, "You need to know what happened. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan are no more. Stonestar heard of Tigerstar and respected him. We are TigerClan now. Yet, we aren't one Clan. Stonestar killed the other leaders as they traveled to the Gathering, even Goldenstar who thought of the idea. He quickly became leader of TigerClan."

Silverpaw nodded as understood, the Clans are scattered. The warrior code is broken. Bigpaw looked out at the night above and couldn't believe his eyes. The stars weren't bright as he saw them in BloodClan. They were red, but not a regular red. They became darker and darker and he suddenly realized that they were scarlet, scarlet with blood. StarClan has been forgotten, Petalflower and Winterpool were the only ones keeping the memory alive.

"Petalflower," a mocking voice yowled from behind her. "Who's this? Wait… Bigpaw!"

Bigpaw bristled and drew his lip back into a fearsome snarl, Silverpaw joined in too. Pure hatred pulsed through Bigpaw as he stared at the black and gray tom. Riverstone snarled back just as fierce as he crouched, ready to attack.

**Congrats Moonlight your cat will be presented shortly! R&R! **


	20. Chapter 19: Stonestar's Battle

**This chapter is VERY important! Read please!**

Stonestar's Battle

Riverstone was huge, probably bigger then Stonestar. Crust formed at his injured eye that was closed. Long small scars showed were Bigpaw's claws and blinded it. The tom looked down at Bigpaw with the same mocking amusement, like a mouse trying to squirm loose out of for beneath his paw. His lip curled back into a snarl he spat angrily, "I thought I killed you!"

"You never were smart," Bigpaw spat back, lashing his tail, ready for a battle. Riverstone gave a fearsome caterwaul and launched at Bigpaw. Standing on his hind paws Bigpaw slammed his front paws on Riverstone's gray head, claws sheathed. Riverstone wasn't expecting the power in his attack and tumbled over, dazed.

Bigpaw leaped as Riverstone stood to his paws. However, the big warrior stumbled back just enough, giving him a perfect chance to hit Bigpaw. Claws unsheathed he was about to swipe. There was only one thing Bigpaw could think of. Gathering himself he trusted his whole body and hit Riverstone's chest, head first.

Riverstone felt backwards from the impact, air knocked out of him, as Bigpaw hit the ground. His head spun from the move he just used. Once Riverstone caught his breath he seemed slightly nervous, he use to be able to beat Bigpaw with one paw, now…

Silverpaw settled back now, confident Bigpaw could handle Riverstone on his own. Petalflower looked stunned as she watched Bigpaw wait for Riverstone's next move. "Silverpaw, what have you two been doing?"

"Just a little training," Silverpaw purred.

Bigpaw looked at Riverstone; once again he remembered his awful kithood. The endless mocking, Riverstone beating him in front of Stonestar, and breaking his leg and arm even though he was already exiled. The though made him angrier. He bristled and snarled fiercely that even Silverpaw was a little intimidated.

Petalflower spotted Riverstone's scared eye as he backed away, fear struck her. "Stop him Bigpaw!" she yowled as she dashed toward Riverstone. "He's going to get Stonestar!"

As she said that Riverstone turned around and ran into the forest. Bigpaw tried to follow but his short legs slowed his pace compared to Riverstone's long legs. He was gone in a minute. Letting out a yowl of disappointment he looked down at his paws. His claws still itched to claw out Riverstone's pelt.

"Well," Petalflower meowed. "I guess we are going to have to hide you now."

"No," Bigpaw spat. "If Stonestar wants to _try_ and kill me let him try. I ran last time; I wouldn't do it this time." He whipped around, "I'm going to hunt. Silverpaw should rest; the kits could be here any day."

Silverpaw gave him a loving lick, "Be careful."

xoxoxo

Leaf-bare wasn't Bigpaw's biggest problem when he was hunting, it was other cats. A brown she-cat scared away his mouse she was trying to hunt for herself as another cat startled a bird. He was in WindClan territory now. The prey was plenty here and the cats didn't seem to like coming to the moorlands. He had just caught a rabbit when a cat came running toward him.

"Bigpaw!"

Petalflower dashed quickly toward him, fear pulsed through her whole body. "Silverpaw is-, you were right," that was all she said before Petalflower dashed back toward ThunderClan territory. Abandoning his rabbit he followed Petalflower. "The kits are coming!" she yowled. "I found Darkclaw, he's helping but…"

"What?" Bigpaw meowed like a helpless kit.

"Don't worry, Darkclaw said she'll be fine," Petalflower hissed. They dashed through the dark forest as the last of the sun was setting. They reached ThunderClan hollow and dashed down, Foxpaw looked at Bigpaw and gasped, she ran up and out of the hollow but he didn't care. Silverpaw needed him.

As they entered the medicine cat den Darkclaw jumped to his paws, his black fur was now gray with age as his amber eyes were hard as he saw Bigpaw. He looked at his paws. Bigpaw gasped and he pushed past them and saw three kits. All alive. They huddled next to their mother and tried to suckle but Silverpaw was dead.

Her last expression still imprinted on her face, eyes open and lifeless like Winterpool. A pool of blood circled around the dead queen and three kits. Bigpaw was speechless as his heart broke in two. The one cat that gave him hope, stuck with him, and stayed with him was dead. Falling to his from his paws he nudged Silverpaw hoping that she was asleep, but when she wouldn't move he let out a yowl of disbelieve.

"Silverpaw!" he yowled. Emotion filled his eyes as he stared the lifeless cat. "No, no, no, Silverpaw…no."

Petalflower lay down next to him as he lend over toward her. His sister tried to give him a smoothing lick but nothing worked. "I'm sorry Bigpaw," Darkclaw meowed as he settled down next to him. "If I knew I would have been prepared but...Stonestar separated me from the hollow to be with him. I'm sorry."

He turned his attention to the kits that let out hungry mewls. There was a dark gray she-cat, a black tom, and a soft silver she-cat. Petalflower moved toward Silverpaw but Bigpaw growled, "Let me do it." She moved back out of the den as Bigpaw grasped the silver she-cat's scruff. Breathing in her scent he dragged her toward the edge of the hollow and buried her. "This way you could watch over us…" he murmured half to himself. He settled down next to her and looked down into ThunderClan camp. Some cats looked at him as if he were crazy, his paws muddy and bloody. _StarClan took Silverpaw from me, it was my punishment for coming back_, he thought angrily. He unsheathed and sheathed his claws in grief for his losses, Silverpaw, Winterpool, who would be next?

_Stonestar was the enemy here, not StarClan_. The realization hit him like a claw, he was the danger of the forest Blueclaw was talking about, and he was the one to stop him. Saying good-bye to Silverpaw he headed back down to his three kits. An unfamiliar queen was with them, Bigpaw bristled.

"This is Icepaw," Petalflower reminded Bigpaw. You remember her don't you?"

Bigpaw had to think, but he remembered the small kit that listened to the elder story about Blueclaw with him. "Welcome back Bigpaw," she purred. "Don't worry, you're kits are fine."

"I want to name them," Bigpaw meowed softly as he looked at the three kits suckle. He looked at the dark gray she-cat, "That will be Moonkit. The black one with be Coalkit. As the other kit will be…Silverkit.

"Moonkit, Coalkit, and Silverkit," Icepaw repeated. "Wonderful names."

Bigpaw licked each kit dry, the loss of Silverpaw still hung above their heads like mist. Silverkit looked like Silverpaw so much it was unbelievable. The other she-cat, Moonkit, looked like Winterpool and was the size of Bigpaw. However, Coalkit looked liked Stonestar, jet black. Icepaw purred as she watched each one of them, her own kit was barely bigger then his kits.

Darkclaw sat in the entrance of the den looking at the scarlet stars. "StarClan has been almost completely forgotten," he meowed sadly. "You, Petalflower, and I are the only ones who believes…" Icepaw looked away guilty for giving up on her ancestors but Bigpaw couldn't blame her.

The half moon shined above now. It was Moonhigh. Within seconds a cat would come and bring him out of the den to see Stonestar. Coalkit gave a soft squeal as Icepaw licked his head. With the soft licks the black kit began to purr. Bigpaw purred too.

Foxpaw padded in the medicine cat den, the dark ginger she-cat looked at Bigpaw and flicked her tail for him to come. Standing to his paws Bigpaw followed bravely. He knew Stonestar would be waiting; he was ready. Foxpaw lead him out of the hollow, out of the forest and into WindClan territory. She kept on looking out on to the lake at the small island. Bigpaw figured that's were Stonestar waited.

They didn't talk at all, only walked. Once they were out of the moorland, Riverstone waited for them. He didn't mock Bigpaw or stare at him; instead he backed away as Bigpaw looked at him. Giving hiss of satisfaction he padded onto the tree branch and briskly crossed.

He had never been on the Gathering Island before. It was wonderful, trees and small prey here and there, he could almost imagine the Clans gathering under the full moon. Foxpaw was gone now but he didn't care. All Bigpaw wanted to do was see Stonestar, watch his expression change as he sees what he abandoned.

Bigpaw came to a big oak a black tom crouched there. His cold amber eyes pierced into Bigpaw but he didn't flinch. Stonestar leaped down from the Great Oak and padded toward him without speaking. Once he got close enough to see Bigpaw he stopped, stunned.

Stonestar's eyes glistened with regret as he saw the warrior he abandoned. "Bigpaw," he meowed half-heartedly. "Welcome back."

"Keep your welcome, you know what I came here for," Bigpaw spat. "Look at what you done to the Clans."

Stonestar narrowed his eyes and glared at Bigpaw, "The Clans are no more it is TigerClan now!"

"No its not!" Bigpaw spat angrily. "You call this a Clan? Cats dying, starving, even killed?"

Stonestar spat and sat up, "Bigpaw, you have changed. I regret exiling you, I have figured out it was Cloudpelt who had tricked me no-"

"Liar!" Bigpaw snarled. Stonestar realized that Bigpaw knew what had happened and gave an angry caterwaul as he launched at Bigpaw. Caught off guard Bigpaw crumbled under Stonestar's weight. The large warrior had Bigpaw pinned on his back. However he knew how to get out. Pushing his back paws under Stonestar he was tossed back.

Stonestar was quick though, he grabbed Bigpaw's ear and shock his head like a ravaged dog. Bigpaw yowled in pain as Stonestar ripped part of his ear clean off. Warm blood dripped down his face and Stonestar sneered and launched again.

Bigpaw jumped at Stonestar too, no matter had badly his left ear stung. They both landed on the ground in a tight ball of claws in fangs. Bigpaw slashed at Stonestar's neck but the wound wasn't deep enough to kill. As Stonestar bit his shoulder and clung on like a tick. Holding back a small yowl he kicked at Stonestar with is back paw as if he were scratching his ear. His claws scored across his face.

Stonestar screeched in fury as he shook blood from his face and jumped once more at Bigpaw. Quickly, Bigpaw stood back to his paws and clawed at Stonestar. The dark warrior recoiled onto his high legs, big mistake. His belly was exposed now; Bigpaw jumped and pushed Stonestar onto his back, ranking claw after claw down his belly. Anger raged through him making each strike more effective. Stonestar squealed like a kit but he didn't stop till Stonestar stopped struggling, then he back off.

The ground around them was soaked in blood along with Bigpaw's paws. Stonestar was dead. With a spit of satisfaction Bigpaw turned around only to be knocked down once again, Riverstone. He pinned Bigpaw down by putting a paw on his neck and a paw on his stomach. Bigpaw struggled to breath.

A loud and furious yowl came from Stonestar as he stood back to his paws. Bigpaw forgot, leaders had nine lives! How much could Stonestar possibly have now? The black warrior stumbled over to Bigpaw looked down at him. Blood dripped from his neck and belly as his face was twisted in cold fury. With a flash of claws everything became dark. Bigpaw was dead.

**If you are wondering, this is not the end of the story. Winterpool's dead, Silverpaw's dead, Bigpaw's dead…what will happen now? R&R to find out!**


	21. Chapter 20: Last Battle

Last Battle

Dazed and confused, Bigpaw shook his head. With every breath a soft haze drifted in front of his eyes and within seconds it disappeared. Bigpaw shook again, he was freezing. It felt like it was the middle of Leaf-bare but the trees around him were full of leaves. A blue bird called in a branch right above Bigpaw, it chirped again.

Bigpaw crouched low but as soon as he moved the bird flew off. Weird. Then he heard it, a very faint _click_ of claws on the sandstone ground. He looked forward and saw Winterpool padding toward him. Memories flooded back, Foxpaw leading him to the island, the fight with Stonestar, a flash of claws and never-ending coldness.

"I'm dead, am I?" Bigpaw asked in the faintest whisper. Looking to his paws, Winterpool didn't respond. When he looked back up she was gone. "Winterpool?"

Instead, a tall and lean warrior padded forward, it wasn't Winterpool he saw; it was a different warrior. Golden fur with warm blue eyes, he looked as strong as a lion. _Lion_… "Are you Lionstar?"

The golden warrior sat down and nodded. "Yes Bigpaw," his voice was warm and soft as if he were talking to a newborn kit. He looked up at the sky, Bigpaw looked too. "The stars are still scarlet," he murmured. "The prophecy still hasn't been fulfilled." Bigpaw's pelt crawled with grief, it was his fault.

"I'm sorr-" Bigpaw started but Lionstar shook his head.

"Don't be, when you were born Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar came together, they had a choice, to give Riverstone this responsibility, you, or Petalflower. They choose you."

Instead of being excited or happy he was furious, "Why me? Because, I'm small and can be thrown away and nobody would care? What would have happened if I didn't have this _responsibility_?"

"You would have been killed," Lionstar replied, his soft voice seemed to become hard.

"Like there would be much of a difference," Bigpaw scoffed.

Lionstar stood to his paws, "Bigpaw, it makes all the difference!"

As if his words were a signal another cat came forward, a ginger tom with amber eyes. "Greetings Bigpaw," the tom purred. "I'm Thunderstar." Bigpaw studied the tom in front of him; he didn't seem like a founder of ThunderClan. Thunderstar suddenly touched noses with Bigpaw.

"I give you this life, to bring the warrior code back, the Clans back, and bring peace back to the forest once again," he meowed without removing his nose. Pain struck through Bigpaw's small body, he opened his mouth in a silent wail. Grinding his teeth it felt like his pelt was on fire. It was over as quick as it came. Suddenly, Bigpaw felt like he was falling and won't land. He closed his eyes tightly and as soon as he did an earsplitting caterwaul rang in his ears.

He shot his eyes back open, forgetting all about Thunderstar and Lionstar, and saw Petalflower standing on her hind paws swiping wildly at a coal-black tom. The tom was on his back paws too and scored his claws across her face.

Suddenly, Bigpaw felt teeth dig into his scruff, softly. He let out a yowl of shock and twisted around. "StarClan!" a dark voice spat and quickly turned into a whisper. "You're alive?" Bigpaw paid no attention to Darkclaw, right now Petalflower was pinned. With all his strength Bigpaw hauled himself at Stonestar.

Stonestar fell over from the impact and was quickly pinned. He stared at Bigpaw like he did when they first meet. Eyes wide and confused even his face was twisted in the same shocked expression. "You're alive?"

Bigpaw didn't answer just snarled as he cut Stonestar's throat. Blood splattered on his pelt and ground as Stonestar gasped for breath. Within seconds Stonestar lost another life. Darkclaw padded over to Bigpaw, "How did you? Forget it; he still has one life left."

They sat there for a moment; Bigpaw wondered what he should do. Kill the last of Stonestar's life right now were there would be no fight. No, he decided. I want a fair fight, that way he can watch me kill him as a warrior.

Stonestar began to stir again; he struggled to his paws and snarled angrily. "I don't believe it!" he spat. "You swiped two of my lives?"

"Proud of me now?" Bigpaw spat back with venom. Stonestar didn't give a battle cry as he jumped at Bigpaw. He jumped backwards so Stonestar would land right in front of him but as soon as his paws touched ground Stonestar swiped at Bigpaw, his claws hit his forehead. Blood drifted down and in to Bigpaw's eyes. With a yowl of pain Bigpaw tried to shake it away.

Peeling open his burning eyes he could barely see Stonestar right in front of him. The black blur leaped. Bigpaw thought of only one thing. Standing on his hind paws Bigpaw pushed his paws on Stonestar's chest and he felt him twist. Stonestar crashed to the ground. "That's Glacier's favorite move," he spat.

His vision began to come back and Bigpaw saw Stonestar on his side. He was struggling to his paws; his pelt was smeared in blood. His previous wounds were slowing him down. Stonestar's eyes, for the first time in Bigpaw's life, were full of fear. Bigpaw flinched as Stonestar backed away.

A second later he was running toward the tree that crossed the island, however Bigpaw didn't follow. He was heading toward the mountains. If he survived he would run into BloodClan and Blueclaw would be there. But, being beaten and driven out by your own son you hated was probably more painful then dying.

Bigpaw turned his back on the fleeing Stonestar and padded over to the Great Oak tree. He saw claws scrapped across the trunk and the bark stained with blood. "This is where he killed Goldenstar," Darkclaw meowed. "Thank you Bigpaw, what should we do now?"

A soft mew came from Petalflower as she stood to her paws. "I know what to do," Bigpaw purred as he watched the injured Petalflower limp forward. "Then I'll leave ThunderClan in your paws." Petalflower looked up startled. "Right Petalflower?"

Speechless, Petalflower only nodded, "I'll head to Moonstone when the Clan is back together."

"Well," Darkclaw mewed, "What should we do first?"

"Find cats that are willing to be Clans again," Bigpaw veered.

"Yea! I know tons." Petalflower dashed off and Bigpaw followed right behind.

**There are only two or three chapters left! The next chapters your cats will be in! R&R!**


	22. Chapter 21: New Beginning

**Okay I'm sooooo sorry I posted the wrong thing! Please tell me i'm not the only one...Everyone's cats are in here! Tell me if I missed one! Some cats might not be like you want them to be, I'm sorry, but that way they could get a good role in the story. I hate to break it to you but this is the last chapter of this story…Pauses as everyone cries However there will be a sequel! Yea! It will be about Bigpaw a little bit but mostly Coalkit… so read and review! **

New Beginning

All month, Bigpaw and Petalflower searched for cats willing to be in Clans. To Bigpaw's surprise not one cat refused. That made everything easier; however, he still had to fully explain himself. It was the full moon tonight and everyone agreed to meet there. A fresh blanket of snow lay on the ground, glistening like dew drops under the full moon.

As Bigpaw waited for them on the island his three kits Moonkit, Silverkit, and Coalkit wrestled in the snow. Coalkit gave a small yowl as he leaped onto Silverkit's back and tugged at her ear. Moonkit stumbled after them with clumsy steps. Not far away Icepaw and her kit, Shadow, were practicing hunting techniques instead. The black she-cat gave a squeal of delight as she tried to copy her mother.

Bigpaw looked up at Great Oak and wondered what to say when everyone came. _If only Silverpaw was with me…_ "Hi, Bigpaw…" Bigpaw jumped and turned around and purred in sad delight. Hazel and Song sat down in front of him. Song purred, "Nice to see you again!"

"You too," Bigpaw meowed back. A loud sharp squeal from Moonkit made them look over. Silverkit and Coalkit had her pinned down. "Don't be too rough!" Bigpaw scolded softly. The three kits separated for only two heartbeats till they went back to their game.

Song saw the kits and instantly padded over to them, leaving Hazel and Bigpaw alone. "So what is this meeting about?" Hazel meowed coolly as if this whole thing was a waste of her time. "_You're_ planning to bring ThunderClan back together?"

Bigpaw stifling a hiss meowed, "Not just ThunderClan, all four of the Clans."

Hazel scoffed, "When I was a kit I wasn't born into any _Clans_ only Tiger_Clan_. Why change it?"

"Well," he spat, his temper was rising with the young cat. "There have _always_ been four Clans in the forest, why did Stonestar change that? Just because one cat made it worse doesn't mean that we keep it that way. If we're one Clan, together we're stronger then being alone. The apprentice would look after the elderly, the medicine cat over the sick; queens look over each others kits as if they were their own!" Hazel held her tongue as a small flicker of respect burned in her eyes. Bigpaw purred, he convinced one cat, how could he convince the rest?

One-by-one more cats showed, some looked nervous, others looked anxious. Once Bigpaw recognized every cat was there he scrambled up Great Oak. Suddenly, all eyes burned into his pelt. He could see all their eyes glowing like ice off the sun, waiting. Bigpaw's pelt prickled, looking at all the cats below, this was probably worst then fighting Stonestar.

"Um…I gathered all of you here today to restore the four great Clans," Bigpaw started. "All of you have agreed to be part of a Clan. WindClan is made up of fast cats who loved to open moors and wind in their pelts…" Some cats murmured below and nodded as others only stared. "RiverClan could swim like a fish and hunt in the river like no other cat can. ShadowClan are as cunning as foxes and as stealth as tigers hunting in the night."

Bigpaw swallowed, every cat has stopped talking and was paying attention to him; even his kits have stopped playing. He desperately looked around for a familiar face. Song was watching him and nodded; he continued, "As for ThunderClan strong and brave like a lion. However, each Clan needs a leader, StarClan usually sends dreams to-"

A she-cat stood to her paws, she was beautiful. Her white fur turned silver under the moon little as her amber paws and eyes seemed to glow. "I had this dream from StarClan," she mewed. "They said that I had a great destiny in WindClan, for I am the fastest in the forest, they say I was to be leader of WindClan."

Bigpaw, slightly surprised stuttered, "W-what is your name?"

She paused for a moment as if she didn't understand. Finally after moons have past she answered, "Amber."

"I had this dream too," a tom yowled as he, too, stood to his paws and faced Bigpaw. "I am to be the leader of ShadowClan." Bigpaw looked at the tom to stood before him; his dark green eyes flickered with ambition Bigpaw only remembered seeing in Stonestar's eyes, it sent a strange shiver down his back. "I am called Cold."

Another tom spoke up; he was brown with a slender body, he was a small cat but he must be brave as he looked every cat in the eyes, a clear challenge for any objections "Soon to be leader of RiverClan, Pebble."

"As I will be leader of ThunderClan," Petalflower meowed boldly. Bigpaw purred as cats began to separate into groups, fast cats in one, swift swimmers in another, strong and dark cats, and smart and brave in the other. The Clans were being reformed once again.

xoxoxo

The cats have separated into Clans; Bigpaw had a busy day helping each Clan settle in. Amber, Pebble, Cold, and Petalflower have gone off to Moonpool to receive their name and nine lives. As they did that Bigpaw gave each cat in ThunderClan their names, as Petalflower requested.

"Song, Hazel, Storm, Pumpkin, Cloud, River, Wingpaw, Peach, Silver, Foxpaw, and Flower: please come up here," Bigpaw meowed. The cats stood to their paws but Bigpaw decided to come to them, there were too many cats to fit on Highledge. First he meowed, "I, Bigpaw, rebuild ThunderClan with these new warriors. River," the small gray tom looked up at Bigpaw. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

River paused and looked around, Wingpaw, Foxpaw's sister whispered, "Say 'I do.'"

"Um…I do?"

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. River from this moment on you will be known as Riverfeather. StarClan trust you will give all your courage and strength to your new Clan." Riverfeather purred and licked Bigpaw's shoulder and moved out of the way for Storm.

Storm's warrior name was Stormfang. Hazel's was Hazelleaf, Song's was Whispersong, Cloud's was Cloudclaw, Wingpaw and Foxpaw the young apprentices Bigpaw remembered as a kit were now Wingfur and Foxpelt, Peach's warrior name was Wolfstripe, as Flower's was Flowerwhisker, Pumpkin's was Bristlefur, as Silver's was Silverstorm.

"Now, all cats that are just over six moons come up here," Bigpaw purred as the new proud warriors padded away. However to his disappointment only one cat padded forward but they looked strong and ready for anything.

"From this moment on this apprentice will be known as Snowpaw," the white cat said nothing as Bigpaw continued. "Riverfeather will you mentor Snowpaw?" Riverfeather nodded and touched noses with Snowpaw. "As for the kits…"

Three kits stumbled over; Bigpaw's kits already had Clan names though so they didn't follow. "These kits will be known as Shadowkit…" He paused as he saw Riverstone's kits, one dark ginger as the other was dark brown. He could fell Foxpelt's eyes dig into him, daring him to not name her kits, "Dustkit and Flamekit."

xoxoxo

When Petalflower came back she had received her name and lives and was now known as Petalstar. The cat never looked younger; however every one was startled as she called a Clan meeting. She flicked her tail for Bigpaw to come, obeying Bigpaw jumped up onto Highledge.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has done _more_ then train hard and learn the warrior code he saved the forest from Stonestar and brought the Clans back together, so I _command_ you to make him a warrior in return." Bigpaw gasped, he was speechless. He was about to be a warrior! Bigpaw felt like an apprentice again, young and full of energy as Petalstar continued. "Bigpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bigpaw yowled proudly.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you a new name: Bigpaw from this moment on you will be known as Bigheart!" The cats below erupted into a course of yowls and chants "Bigheart! Bigheart!"

As the chanted, Bigheart saw something, something no other cat could see. Silverpaw and Winterpool were sitting at the edge of the hollow looking down on his with pride in their eyes. Their pelts glistened in stars as they looked down upon him. He purred loudly as he looked at Silverpaw and Winterpool. Suddenly it hit him, Stonestar was still alive, so was Riverstone… As that thought raced across his mind they disappeared and Bigheart knew, this was a new beginning.

**Sequel! I will PM everybody when I post it! R&R! Be HONEST I want to know your true opinions about this story**


	23. Chapter 22: AN

_Okay, I have a problem... I can't decide what to call the next story! You can't have a story without a title right? So I have some suggestions..._

_A.) From the Ashes_

_B.) When Blue Flames Rise _

_C.) A Twisted Heart_

_D.) A Story from the Dark Heart_

_Please Pick either A B C or D and review! I'm picking whichever has the most votes but if you don't like them please pick the one you like the most and put down what you think the title should be. _I will think about your titles. D_on't get your hopes up though. (Thanks to Feathersong for this idea when I was stuck)_


End file.
